Rescued Adama
by Aerilon452
Summary: the rescue of New Caprica was hard, but now that everyone is back on Galactica, the fall out is still there and everyone has to deal. Tari, was no different and she may lose more than her sanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Rescued Adama:**

Summary: Tari and the others are back on Galactica and now they have to live with the horrors of New Caprica.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of BSG and any of the other unfamiliar characters…. Except Tari.

**4 MONTHS LATER:  
RESCUE OF NEW CAPRICA**

Tari Adama sat next to her husband Tony Bastian while Colonial One lifted off of the ground called New Caprica. Laura Roslin was sitting behind the desk and looking more at home than she had in months of being on the ground and teaching. Tari looked to her mom and offered up a smile of happiness to be going home to the Galactica. She knew her father was there waiting and so would her brother Lee Adama who commanded the Pegasus. Not to say Tari was fond of seeing that Battlestar again. The Pegasus still haunted too many of her nightmares but being down on New Caprica, that glorified hell hole, gave Tari new nightmares and new fears about who she was steadily becoming. While in the ground wars she had to become a RAZOR again, she had to become a weapon. Tony was understanding and just listened when Tari managed to talk about what she had to do for the insurgents; for Colonel Tight. If Tari had wanted to she could lay the blame at the Colonels feet, but it wouldn't take away her guilt and shame at what she had done for information. For a moment Tari wondered what that Simon thought before his eyes went dead and his heart stopped. It was the only way for her to get out of there in time for the rescue. She had to kill the Cylon who had passed along information to the resistance and gotten her out of the Detention center. If Tari had been him, she would have seen that move coming from a mile away and been prepared for it. But that Simon had been trusting and he told her he knew what she had to do to survive. Essentially he absolved her in any sin she may had had in taking his life. For a human there was no sin in taking a Cylon's life because they didn't actually die. They just downloaded into a brand new body without a scratch on them. That was not true death and thus it would not have been a true murder, but Tari could still see the blood on her hands and it plagued her nightmares.

Tari looked to her husband as he took her hand went he ship prepared for the jump. When Tony had been a child he had been deeply afraid when ever a ship had jumped. They had been childish fears that had never really gone away but he had learned to deal with them. Now Tony had Tari he could reach over and take her hand in comfort that ever molecule of his DNA wasn't going to be dispersed through out the galaxy. He had remembered the first time he had told her, they were on the Pegasus and Tari had just laughed at him. After a few minutes Tony had joined in on laughter because it was a little ridiculous on his part to be afraid of something that everyone n the Colonies had used for centuries. But on some occasions that small fear had crept into his brain. "It's ok" Tari leaned over and whispered in Tony's ear making him smile but he didn't relinquish his grip on her hand. He wouldn't let go until they were back on Galactica, back on familiar ground.

Laura Roslin glanced over at her daughter and Tony. They looked happy together but Laura could see the shadow's under Tari's eyes and new ghosts that lurked behind her. She had been aware of what Tari had been asked to do but Tigh had never told Laura the specifics. Everyone would have scars of one kind or another from New Caprica and the failed Presidency that was Gaius Baltar. Laura herself would hear the screams of those kept in detention and she would see that Cylon firing squad for many nights to come. But she was back where she belonged, on the Colonial One and she was going back to Bill Adama. It would be good to see her Admiral again and at least he would chase away some of her mental scars just by listening to what she had endured. That hinged on if Laura was ready to talk about what had happened to her on New Caprica.

"Please be prepared for a jump in 3... 2... 1"

Laura looked to her left and saw the inky blackness of space and the twinkling of stars that made her feel relieved. There was no planet, no radiation cloud, and no Cylon Basestars waiting to blow them out of the sky. They had made it; the human race had escaped destruction again. The former President caught sight of the Galactica flanking Colonial One like it had always done and she managed to catch a glimpse of the Pegasus looking a little worse for ware, but both ships had made it. Both ships had saved the lives of humanity and now they could get back on the road to Earth and finally make a new home for humanity.

**GALACTICA:  
4 HOURS LATER**

Tari looked around at her billet. Nothing had been moved in the four months she had been down on that hell hole New Caprica. Her uniform was pressed and in the locker as well as her flight suit and everything else she had left here. But she had a few new things to add. Tony had been meaning to put his stuff in the locker after they had returned from getting Laura Roslin for a dinner that had never taken place. Now she looked at her clothes and his side by side and truly felt at home. She turned around and saw Tony sleeping soundly on the rack. He was on his stomach with one arm flung over the edge and his head turned towards the wall. His small pony tail rested on the pillow. Two months ago Tari had wanted to cut her hair because it was down near her waist but Tony had told her the minute she cuts her hair he cuts his as well and Tari had liked the fact that Tony was letting his hair grow out a bit. She now had something to curl her fingers around while he slept. Walking quietly over to him she removed the hair tie that held his wild mane of hair out of his face and she put the tie around her wrist making a mental note to give it back to him later. His dark hair fell around him like a halo. When he slept he looked some dark angel that only found inner peace in sleep. That was the only description Tari could think of for Tony. He took some much time to worry about her and her mental state that the only time he found peace was in sleeps sweet embrace. That made Tari feel guilty but when she tied to tell Tony not to worry about her so he would only smile and kiss her cheek telling her it was what he did.

Tari was tired but she was also energized at the same time. She wanted to run through the halls of the Galactica just for the hell of it, but more than that she wanted to sit in her fathers quarts surrounded by all his books and just watch him sit at his desk reviewing reports. Without thinking Tari walked away form her rack and her sleeping husband to go to her father's quarters. Pilots and other officers looked at her as she passed and some of them even padded her on the back telling her how happy they were to have Ares back on Galactica. These people were her family and all she wanted was to start protecting the fleet again like she was meant to. In her absence Kat had been made the CAG of the Galactica. Tari had heard that Kat had done a fine job, but now Tari was back and ready to fight the Cylon's again. But that decision rested entirely with the Old Man and Tari would respect whatever choice her father made.

Tari rounded the corner she saw two marines outside her fathers quarters. Smiling lightly she walked passed them and knocked on the door. When she didn't hear anything she thought it safe to knock once more before opening the door and walking in. What she saw would make her heart hurt. There in the middle of her father's quarters was the Admiral and former President just holding each other. Bill Adama rested his head lightly on Laura Roslin's head and he wrapped his arms around her. Laura pillowed her head over Bill heart with her arms secure about his neck. Tari watched her parents hold each other with tenderness that made the young Adama want to start crying. Bill looked up at that precise moment to see his Daughter standing there watching them. He only smiled at her and whispered to Laura. The former President turned and also smiled at Tari who still stood rooted to the spot just inside the hatchway. Tari had never seen her parents like that before, well not that she could remember anyway.

Bill let go of Laura and walked the few steps towards his daughter where he pulled her into a hug that let Tari know how much he had missed her. Four Months ago when he had watched Tari board that Raptor to go and get Laura, Bill never thought that the Cylon's would have chosen that day to come back. His daughters, Tari and Kara had been trapped down there as well as Laura Roslin and Tari's husband Tony. Bill still didn't know what to think about Tony; after all he was married to his only daughter. But the Admiral made sure to give the young man a chance for Tari's sake. As Bill held Tari his heart lifted a little bit. Laura was here, and so was Tari and Bill had yet to see Kara. The Admiral surmised that Kara was with Lee at this moment.

Tari let go of her father and looked at her mother who asked, "Where is Tony?"

"He's sleeping. The exodus wore him out. To tell the truth I'm a little bit tired as well, but I don't think I could sleep." Tari replied and walked over to the couch. She dropped down and instantly felt relaxed as the warm leather molded to her body lulling her into a sleep that clawed at her consciousness.

"What are you going to do about Zarek?" Laura asked when she walked back over to his desk.

"I won't support him as President, and he knows that."

"Looks like he will be getting into contact with me soon." Laura laughed. Truth was she wanted to get back to her old life. Being the president was the only thing that had made sense to her when the Colonies had been destroyed. It not only brought Bill back into her life, but it gave her a chance to reconnect with her daughter Tari.

"The sooner the better in my opinion." Bill muttered but Laura still heard him and smiled. She knew that he would only follow her as president.

Bill looked over at his daughter and saw she had dropped into sleep. She was curled into the corner of the couch and some of her hair had cascaded over her face. His daughter was back on Galactica where she belonged. Laura stood beside Bill as he watched Tari sleep. As soon as she had sat down sleep had claimed her battle weary body. "You would have been proud of her Bill." Laura whispered leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, she kept it together down there." Laura replied moving away from Bill to grab a blanket and cover their sleeping daughter. In her sleep Tari gathered the blanket around her and snuggled further into the couch. Laura smiled while Bill walked over to his desk. Roslin looked form the sleeping form of Tari to Bill who was sitting behind his desk watching her. It was good to be back and Laura felt like she had come home. All she would need was to be President again and all would be right with Laura's world.

"What happened to her down there?" Bill asked when Laura dropped down into the chair in front of his desk.

"She was apart of the insurgents, under Colonel Tigh's command. As to what she specifically did, that I don't know. Saul wouldn't tell me. But Tony told me she was gathering information from the inside." Laura responded leaning her head on her forearm. Bill glanced at her and smiled. He had never seen Laura Roslin lean her head on the desk before. This was a welcome sight. Her hair shadowed her eyes much like it did to Tari. 'They are so much a like.' Bill thought which served to widen his smile.

Bill and Laura looked towards the couch where Tari rested to see her tossing and turning in a fit. Without thinking Laura moved over to her daughter trying to wake her from the grip of the nightmares that had taken hold. "Laura don't." Bill warned and pulled back Laura's hand.

"What?"

"You don't wake a soldier like that. She has to come out of it on her own." Bill whispered and looked at Tari.

**TARI'S QUARTERS:**

Tony woke to darkness. Flipping a switch he didn't see Tari around, but he had a feeling he knew where his wife was. Tari was probably with her father in his quarters. She had told him how she enjoyed sitting on his couch and just be surrounded by his books. Tony rose from the rack and pulled on his under shirts before heading out of his quarters. He headed to the pilots rec room to see which pilots were still up. As he walked through the halls Tony touched the bulkheads where ever he could just to reassure himself that it was not a dream and he really was back on Galactica; back home.

"Falcon?!" Tony turned to see Matt Lensherr coming up to him. He had seen Matt many times on New Caprica and more than he cared to when the Cylon's had come. Matt had been seen with the Cylon known as D'Anna. Lensherr was in love with the Cylon even though she was a machine. The D'Anna model that had stolen Matt's heart was in the brig that until recently had been inhabited by Sharon Valerri, now Sharon 'Athena' Agathon.

"Hephaestus how's the toaster?"

"D'Anna is fine. She knows that the rest of Galactica doesn't want her here." Matt paused and then asked, "How's your wife?"

"Tari is in her father's quarters." Tony replied, "I was just on my way to the Rec Room to see who is still awake."

"Oh, well I was on my way to see D'Anna." Matt commented and parted company from Tony. It was still weird that Matt wanted to be with a Cylon. Tony watched Matt head off down the hall before he headed into the rec room.

**  
PILOTS REC ROOM:**

Tony entered to see Helo with his wife Sharon, who was being called Athena now by the pilots who had stayed on New Caprica. He walked over to Karl and sat down looking at the temporary XO. It would be a matter time before Tigh would be back to his old self and terrorizing the pilots before too long.

"Hey Karl, how are you?"

'Good, glad you're back man. Where's Tari?" Helo asked.

"Tari is probably with her parents. She didn't get a chance to see her dad right when she got back so now I would guess that is where she is." Tony replied and looked over at Sharon. He had seen her face everyday for four months and still it was like he hadn't really seen this Sharon in Four Months. This Sharon helped the fleet and she sided with the humans over her own kind.

"Athena, glad to have you with us." Tony said and smiled at her. "If you don't mind I think I will go." Tony muttered and got up.

"Ok Man, see you around." Karl said and turned back his attention to his wife.

"FALCON!!!"

Tony turned and had enough time to register Kara 'Destiny' Fan launching herself at him. On the Pegasus he, Tari, and Destiny had been close and that closeness was transferred to the Galactica, to their new home. Destiny hugged Tony close to her and just relished having her friend back.

"I missed you too, Destiny." Tony whispered and wrapped his arms around her friend. It was so good to see her. She had stayed behind on Galactica and chose to still serve as an officer. The only reason Tari, Kara, and himself were on New Caprica was due to the fact that the former President was down there. Kara had opted to go with them when they had to bring Laura Roslin back to Galactica. It was supposed to be a simple dinner, but the Cylon's showed up and the fleet jumped away.

**BRIG:**

Matt stood staring at D'Anna, his heart beating a mile a minute. He hated to see her in there but at least she was safe. What Matt wanted most was to reach out and pull her close to him so that he could reassure himself that she was really here and not merely a dream, a dream that had been as precious as his next breath. But his next breath would mean nothing without D'Anna. Again the thought that she was safe made him have a shred of hope in the dark time that was constantly changing.

"Are you..."

"I'm fine." D'Anna replied. Truth was she was going out of her mind in here. There was only space to bound and pace like a wolf in a cage. She wanted to be out of here, with Matt. But in the brig is where she must be because she is a Cylon and in the minds of humans Cylon's are not meant to be trusted.

"I wish I was in there with you, holding you, sleeping next to you." Matt whispered into the receiver. He placed his hand palm down on the glass and smiled when D'Anna mirrored his action.

"I wish I was with you too." D'Anna replied and smiled in return.

**ADAMA'S QUARTERS:**

Tari woke on the couch in her father's quarters. She had been dreaming of New Caprica during the Cylon's Occupation. It was a time of struggle. She was reminded of Simon, the Simon model who had gotten her out of the Detention center. It had been Col. Tigh's idea to get one o the Cylon males to notice her the way a man noticed a woman and it had worked. Before she had been tossed into a cell she had seen a Simon hanging around the square, and he had been watching her. When Tigh set this up, Tony would be her only connection to the insurgents. It had to appear that she had become a collaborator for the sake of information. Every time Tari gained information from him she would meet Tony and give him what she had obtained. Always there had been the question in his eyes but he never dared asked. She would reassure him by pulling him close and kissing him hard and long. If there was time before she had to get back they would make love in a heated frenzy that left them both quivering, but it would hold them over till next they met. It was hard on Tony, Tari could see that and she yearned to make him feel better. She also remembered the night Simon had told her that he knew she was an insurgent. He had done nothing to her, and when the time came for her to escape he let her.

Tari had waited for him to come 'home', waited for him behind the door. There had been no knives in the apartment because he still didn't trust her. So Tari had smashed her fist into the mirror in the bathroom and the best shard was what she was going to use, tearing a strip of cloth from the pillow case so she wouldn't cut her hand when she killed Simon. She told herself that it wasn't a sin to kill him because he would download into another body with out a scratch.

When he had come through the door Tari launched herself at his back and quickly cut the shard across his neck. The skin gave so easily and the blood coated her hands in a warm thick liquid. Simon had fallen forward on his knees and Tari walked around his dying body to look him in the eyes. There was no hate or rage, but understanding and an absolution. It was almost like he had known this was what she was going to do and he let her. She dropped the shard and ran out. Tari made sure to head to the underground bunker to wait for Tigh or her mother. More than anything she wanted to see her mother.

"Tari, baby, you ok?" Her mother came over to her and set down a glass of water on the coffee table. Tari only held her arms up and Laura walked into embrace. Laura ran her fingers through Tari's hair as her daughter wrapped her arms around the former Presidents waist and pillowed her head on her mother's stomach.

"I am now." Tari breathed out.

"Kara and Lee will be here soon for dinner, why don't you go and find Tony and join us?" Bill Adama walked over and looked at Laura and Tari hugging. It did his heart good to see this.

"Really?" Tari looked up at her father from under her mothers left arm and smiled. Pulling back she stood up and walked over to him and hugged him.

"Yes, we should have the family together for dinner considering..." Bill said and Tari pulled back smiling at him. When she had married Tony Tari had thought her father didn't approve of him, but now she knew he was just being Admiral Adama. But he was also her father he loved her in his own way and family was important to him.

"Ok, I'll be back soon." Tari said and nearly ran out of her father's cabin.

**PILOTS REC ROOM:**

Tony had been sitting with Destiny and Roadkill when he had felt Tari coming closer. He was never sure why he knew she was coming but it as something about her. Tony got up out of his chair in enough time to catch his wife as she jumped up into his arms and plundered his mouth with ruthless possession that told people he was hers and hers alone. It was a primal need to claim him that made him happy he had married her six months ago. Best choice he made in his life, Tari was his world now.

"Missed you baby." She whispered and slid down his body.

"Missed you too." Tony.

"Dinner is in ten minutes, in my father's cabin. It's a family dinner, all the family." She smiled at him and he kissed her back.

**  
FLIGHT DECK:**

Kara and Lee had just arrived from the Pegasus to have dinner in the Admiral's cabin. When she had come back from New Caprica Starbuck had immediately fallen into Apollo's arms. Being trapped in that doll house had made her feel like a kept pet. Leoben had been obsessed with her. Lee had wanted to know what happened to her but Kara hadn't wanted to tell him. At least not yet, not while it was still fresh in her mind and not while she could feel the blood on her hands. Spilling a little bit of Cylon blood hadn't been anything to her, but she had spent nights awake thinking about Lee and when they were coming back to get them. But more importantly she wanted to be with Lee again. It had always been Lee.

"Kara, hey slow down." Lee said and grabbed her arm.

"Sorry, I just want to get to dinner and see the Old Man." Starbuck said and cracked her knuckles.

"Yeah, but his quarters aren't going anywhere, relax." Lee said and pulled her into his arms. Kara had been jumpy since she had come over to the Pegasus and now it seemed to have gotten worse. New Caprica was a wound and it needed to be healed.

**ADAMA'S QUARTERS:**

Bill and Laura sat on the couch together watching the four people at the table having a fun conversation. They had talked about a lot of things. The subject of interest right was what Lee and Tari were like when they were kids. Laura and Bill knew but Tony and Kara didn't.

"Tell them about the time I tricked you into walking into Caprica City when you were seven." Lee said and Tari flushed.

"Yeah, it had been raining that day and I was feeling particularly... well me. So I go outside and it's pouring down rain. Lee looks at me and says that if am too chicken to do it then he would forget it. I stick out my tongue and set foot out side getting soaked as I walk up the road." Tari said and threw a small piece of bread at her brother laughing in the process.

"Wait you actually walked to Caprice city in the rain?"

"I dared her. Laura had gone into the city for something and Dad had gone to pick her up. It was just Tari, Zak, and I in the house." Lee said but failed to answer Tony's question.

"Like I was saying, I barely make it a mile before this car pulls over and who should get out but Dad. Man he looked mad at me but he said nothing. We get in the car and he drives home not saying a word. When we get home Dad has me stay in the front hall while he goes and gets a towel because I am looking like a drowned rat, I'm that soaked."

"Well little miss red head over there gets me back by locking me out of the house that night. We had to spend two weeks with Laura and Dad because my mother was staying on Picon wit a few friends." Lee said and tossed the piece of bread back at his sister. It hit her in the head and she laughed at him.

"It's not my fault you believed me that there was something on the front porch for you." Tari said and the four of them laughed together. Another hour had passed before the four of them all said good night and headed back to their respective quarters.

**GALACTICA CORRIDOR:**

Tari walked with her arm around her husband's waist while his was tossed over her shoulder. They had had a nice time at dinner and Tari inadvertently strayed down memory lane with her brother. It had been good times when she was a kid and when her father had lived with them. Tony had just sat back and watched with a curious humor as they related what they had done to each other. But their antics weren't limited to that day. Lee and Zac had stayed two weeks with Tari and her mother while Bill Adama had been there.

"It was nice hearing my wife take a stroll down memory lane tonight." Tony said and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh yeah, what did you like about it."

"I can't believe you locked Lee out of the house."

"Well he got back in. I left the back door unlocked." Tari laughed and hugged Tony closer to her. It was nice that he was here with her and he took a leap and married her.

"I think I would have had a nicer evening if your father hadn't been giving me a look all through dinner." Tony commented and Tari stopped.

"What look?" Tari asked.

"He was giving me a look like I should cut my hair or something. I know it sounds stupid to you but he is still the Admiral and well I have an in bred sense of duty." Tony answered and shrugged. He really couldn't explain it because the Admiral was still his wife's father and that made him his father-in-law. Not that you would ever hear Tony refer to Adama in such a manner.

"Turn around." Tari said and before Tony could reply she turned him so his back was to her. She slipped his black hair tie off her wrist and gathered his hair into a messy pony tail. When Tony turned to face his wife Tari just smiled at him. Some of his bangs were shading his eyes and he looked good.

"Thanks." Tony whispered and gently laid his lips against hers. His hand came up to caress over her hip and Tari groaned in pain. Tony had moved his hand over her knife wound. She had gotten that about a week before the exodus and it still hadn't healed to the point where the stitches could come out.

"I should go see Doc Cottle, but not till he gets settled." Tari said quickly because she knew what Tony was going to say. Well something to that effect anyway.

"I was really surprised that the Admiral would want me there tonight." Tony commented and smiled at is wife.

"He said he wanted the family there for dinner, the entire Adama family." Tari looked up at him and she had tears glistening in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rescued Adama:**

Summary: Tari and the others are back on Galactica and now they have to live with the horrors of New Caprica.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of BSG and any of the other unfamiliar characters…. Except Tari.

**BRIG:**

D'Anna watched as Sharon Agathon walked into the brig and over to her cell. Too many days had Sharon spent in that very cell with nothing to do and only pacing to be done. D'anna didn't know why her sister Cylon was there to visit but she was glad for the company. She had wished it was Matt instead of the traitor but she would take what contact she could get.

"How are you doing?" Sharon asked after she picked up the phone receiver.

"Oh you know can't complain. Not dead yet, so I guess that is a plus." D'Anna replied and smiled. Her situation was troublesome and it annoyed her that there was not enough space, but space was not a comfort in a cell. It could have been worse; she could have been locked in a cage like an animal.

"Was it worth it, being with your human lover?" D'Anna asked. She wanted to know if what she was doing here was the right thing.

"If you love him, then you are right where you need to be." Sharon answered. She never once regretted siding with the humans and falling in love with Helo. Athena didn't even regret carrying his child, their child who had died. Sharon placed her hand palm down on the glass and waited for D'Anna to mirror her, but she didn't and Sharon understood why.

"Thanks Eight." D'Anna whispered.

"My names Sharon... and I'm a person." Sharon replied and replaced the receiver before she walked out leaving her sister Cylon to her thoughts.

**ADAMA'S QUARTERS:**

Bill sat on the couch with a sleeping Laura curled into his side using him like a pillow. Not that he minded. Bill liked holding Laura whenever he could. It reminded him of that night on New Caprica when they were getting high and just relaxing. They had been content then and Bill thought back to those times. She was so beautiful that day and night Bill could hardly stop from staring at her. That red dress burned itself into his mind and during the four months he was away from her it was those thoughts that gave him hope she was still alive. Bill couldn't stand leaving the rest of the fleet back there at the mercy of the Cylon's.

"Mmm." Laura groaned and shifted a little closer to Bill in her sleep.

Bill kissed the top of her head and smiled a small smile at the feel of her next to him. Tonight's dinner had been wonderful. It was nice to see his son and daughter talking about their child hood and laughing at the antics they had conducted during those two weeks. He could still see Carolanne's face when she dropped the boys off that day. She had an edge of anger but more resignation that anything. But it had been nice being with his sons. Zac accepted Tari, it was Lee who was still uncertain of his half sister.

Kara and Tony had merely watched the siblings and smiled while they asked questions of other comments. Bill remembered well finding is daughter in the pouring rain walking along the side of the road. He had pulled over and was first angry and then worried about why she was out here. When he had got her into the car Bill didn't know what to say but he knew he had to get her home and get her dry before she got sick. Getting her into the house Bill had her wait by the front door on the tile to catch the water dripping from her hair and clothes. He had gone to get a towel to dry her off and was immediately taken back to the first time he had met his daughter. She had been soaked from head to toe that day as well. That brought a smile to his face when he walked back to Tari and began to towel her off. Tari wrapped her arms around his neck and just held him. How could he be mad at her? He didn't know how but he wasn't mad at her.

Bill was brought out of his thoughts when Laura shifted again and this time green eyes met blue. Laura smiled lazily at him and stretched her body along the line of his. She closed her eyes again and Bill thought she might be going back to sleep when she suddenly sat up. "Where are the others?" Laura asked.

"Dinner has been over for two hours now." Bill replied quietly and smiled at her expression.

"I fell asleep while they were talking didn't I?" Laura closed one eyes and waited for his reply.

"Yes you did and the others saw you needed sleep so they withdrew quietly."

"Oh," Laura said and settled back into Bills side. Bill just sighed and hugged Laura close to him again. This was a good day and it would be a good night as well.

**SICKBAY:  
THREE DAYS LATER**

Tari walked into sickbay to see two Marine guards standing at by the bed of the Cylon D'Anna. She was sitting crossed legged on the gurney while she laced and unlaced her fingers. The Admiral had afforded the same treatment for Sharon when she was in that cell. It made it easier for her to help the Fleet if she was treated with some sense of humanity, even if the Cylon's had nuked the Colonies. D'Anna was just another source of information and to make that source feel safe they had to be treated with some kindness. It was kind enough that she wasn't killed.

"Hay CAG."

Tari turned to see Sharon. The Cylon officer was coming towards her with a smile on her face. Truth be told it was nice to see her wearing the uniform, Sharon had earned it. She was now being called Athena and somehow the name fit her. "Hi Sharon," Tari held out her and replied, "Welcome to the fleet and the squadron."

Athena looked stunned for a moment. She never would have thought that Ares would welcome her. Ares had more of her mother in her than she did her father. But her welcome proved Sharon wrong. Tari Adama was someone who would never be predictable. Everyone thought that she would be like Starbuck and play the field, but instead six months ago she ended up marrying Tony Bastain. Sharon took Tari's hand and smiled.

"Thanks and congratulations on being married. I know its a little late."

"No, thank you." Tari replied.

"How does it feel to be Tari Bastain?" Sharon asked as she looked over the CAG shoulder towards her Cylon sister, D'Anna.

"Actually I'm still Tari Adama. Tony hyphenated his name to Bastain-Adama. His idea because he knew that I wouldn't change my name." Tari replied and looked to where Sharon was looking. It was D'Anna. Matt risked everything bringing her back here and so far nothing bad had happened to the Fleet because of it. Matt was starting to be treated the same way everyone else treats Helo, just because those two men were in love with Cylon women.

"Oh, well that's something. And it says a lot about Tony too." Sharon smiled at Tari.

"So, what's going on with that one?" Tari asked and motioned with her head towards D'Anna.

"I think the old man wants to make sure that she is healthy so she will feel safe giving us information." Sharon replied and she felt a pang of guilt at the fact she was walking around Galactica free, while D'Anna sat in a cell all day.

"Well she hasn't given us anything useful yet." Tari muttered.

"What brings you here?" Sharon wondered, she thought it better to change the subject rather than dwell on the fact D'Anna was here and sitting in a cell all day.

Instead of explaining Tari lifted the edge of her tanks to show a straight cut along her left hip bone. Sharon knew it had to be either Doral or Cavil who inflicted that wound on her. But she knew the stitching anywhere, it was Simon's work. The clean line of sutures was his signature. Sharon wondered what happened to Tari to get that cut.

"I just came here to get some antibiotic cream. Cottle said he had some and Tony pushed me out the hatch to come and get some." Tari replied.

"That's an angry wound." Sharon commented and moved her eyes back to Tari's.

"It's just another wound that will turn into another scar." Tari replied and shrugged then moving past Sharon went to talk to Ishay. Instead of getting the cream from Cottle, Ishay stood ready to hand it to her. Sharon watched as Tari said a few words to her and then ambled back over pocketing the tin.

"I hope that get's better soon." Sharon said.

"Thanks. I gotta go. Catch you later, Athena." Tari smiled as she headed out of sick bay.

**GALACTICA CORRIDOR:**

Tari was on her way back to her quarters when she got side tracked and headed to a deserted corridor to let her mind wander a bit. Some of her time spent on New Caprica hadn't been all bad. Simon had asked her endless questions about her life before the apocalypse and what it was like to have parents. She truly had been thrown by his questions, but answered them anyway. Tari had been thrown again when Simon had left papers lying around hat had a list of people who were going to be taken to detention. Taking it Tari managed to slip out of the apartment she went to find Tony and give him the paper so he could get it to the insurgents.

She had been minding her own business when Connor stepped out in front of her wearing a feral grin that made Tari shiver. Tari was about to go around him when something struck her from behind taking her down to her knees. Blackness danced at the edge of her consciousness when Connors face swam into view. He stuck and rag into her mouth and covered it with duct tape to muffle her screams. Another set of arms picked her up while Connor pulled a black bag over her head. Tari tried to kick and fight free when another sharp blow landed to her head rendering her unconscious.

**  
LAUNCH TUBE:**

Tari woke to darkness with the bag still over her head and her hands secured behind her back limiting her ability to sit up without help. She could hear muffled voices through the bag. Tari heard the voices of Tigh, Tyrol, Anders, Connor, Seelix, and a sixth voice she didn't know. One of them came over to her and roughly ripped the bag off her head. Connor also tore off the tape making sure it hurt as much as possible. In a defiant gesture Tari spat at him and was rewarded by a back hand across the mouth from him. She tasted blood and knew that her lip had to be split.

"Godsdamit!" Tigh exclaimed and came closer to Tari with one step but that one step also positioned him next to Connor. Tyrol and Seelix backed up and had the good sense to look ashamed.

"She's Frakking guilty. She collaborated with the Cylon's." Connor screamed. Tigh rounded on him planting his fist in Connors face sending him crashing to the deck with blood dripping from his mouth.

"She was working for me. Gaeta wasn't the only source we had you stupid son of a bitch!" Tigh shouted in return. Tyrol came over to Tari taking out a pair of cutters so he could remove the plastic tie that bound her hands.

"You can't airlock the Admirals kid and not have him notice. I will not allow it to happen. Gaeta maybe we could have gotten away with… but not the Admirals kid." Col. Tigh walked over to Tari and offered her his hand so she could get up. As Tari stood she thought about attacking Connor and maybe killing him. All she wanted to do right now was get out there. When she walked past them Tari glared at Connor. The next time she saw him she would shoot him and she would kill him. Before she headed back to her quarters Tari was going to pay a visit to the brig.

**BRIG:**

D'Anna paced her cell thinking about everything that she could be doing, but instead she was with a bunch of humans who kept her locked up because they didn't trust her. But she was here for Matt and if that meant being in here then she would endure. Good thing about being a Cylon was that she could project herself into another setting. Her choice was a nice spring meadow with wild flowers and a nice light breeze. The sun shown down and warmed her skin making her feel content. It was one of the ways she staved off the boredom of endless hours of the same walls when Matt wasn't here to talk to her. Turning in the sunshine D'Anna saw Tari standing where the receiver was outside of the projection. Still projecting D'Anna allowed the wall where Tari stood and she picked up the receiver to hear what the woman had to say.

"Why did you come back with Matt?" Tari asked and there was no anger or hate, just curiosity.

"Because, I love him." D'Anna replied and smiled fondly. She never thought that she would love a human but Matt was different. There were nights on New Caprica when she would watch him sleep and she would also thank god that he didn't hate her for being a Cylon.

"Cylon's feel love. Just ask Eight, she loves her husband." D'Anna said and let her smile fade.

"I guess, just so long as you're good to him. That's all that matters." Tari said and put the phone back in its cradle before leaving the Brig and he Cylon to her thoughts.

**LAUNCH TUBE:**

Col. Tigh looked down at Connor who was still on the deck holding his jaw. Saul had made sure that Tari's file stayed out of the pile of traitors they had to judge. He didn't want to see her air locked for the situation that Tigh had put her in. "I told you to leave her alone, you stupid frakker!" Tigh shouted and strode out the launch tube with as much dignity as his healing leg allowed. If anyone had seen them take Ares then the Old Man would have been on them and Tigh would have betrayed his oldest friend. By tomorrow Roslin would be sworn is as President, back where she belonged in Saul's mind. She and the Old Man had a way of getting this fleet out of some tough situations.

Anders came over to Connor and helped him off the floor while saying, "That was not smart man."

"She's a frakking traitor, a Cylon lover!" Connor raged as he pushed away from Anders. Storming out of the launch tube he left the others there while he began to formulate a plan should he ever manage to be alone with her. Right now it was a matter of time and he had to plan very carefully.

**TARI'S QUARTERS:**

Tari walked into her quarters to see five boxes with her name on it and her favorite possession in the galaxy; her surfboard. Tony had had it customized for her. The paint ranged from light blue to midnight blue and lavender to royal purple. He had made sure that her name was across the top and the colors flowed seamlessly into one another while the letters spelled out TARI ADAMA. Across the bottom was her call sign in letters that blazed like fire while keeping the different shades of blue and purple. And in the center between where her feet would be was the crossed swords mark that was between her shoulder blades. Tony had done all this on Gemenon right on the board walk of Acropolis Beach. It was a popular surfing spot that Tari would always go when ever she got leave. The board had been Tony's first real gift to her. It was the first birthday of hers that they had spent together as friends. He had managed to procure time off the Pegasus for the both of them so he could take her to Acropolis Beach for her birthday and while they had been there they had become lovers. Little did they know that ten months later the worlds would end and they would be stuck on a ship of death. New Caprica had plenty of beaches but the sucked on swells so she wasn't able to do any surfing there. Tari knew that as soon as the reached Earth she was going to find a beach somewhere and do nothing but rot her brain on surfing.

When she peeked into one of the boxes she found civilian clothes and a few books. Tari knew that the books her father might enjoy or her mother. The other boxes could wait until tomorrow. All Tari wanted to do was relax in her rack and wait for this day to be over so she could start back at being CAG. Being on the ground had made her want to be doing duty rosters and filling out reports.

"Hey baby." Tony purred into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, but he was also mindful not to touch her wound. Tari smiled softly lifting one arm over her head to drape behind his neck where her fingers to play with his ponytail.

"Hey, how was the CAP?" Tari asked. Tony began to walk forward towards their rack. Kat was doing a good job as CAG but Tony wanted his wife back in that position. Cottle had told her three days to rest and recoup. Now that the three days were over she would be back her usual routine. Tari turned and lounged on the mattress where Tony saw her split lip.

"What happened to you?" He sank down next to her and lightly touched the cut.

"Nothing, I just ran..."

"Don't tell me you ran into a hatch. What really happened?"

"Connor tried to have me put out an air lock. Next time I see that frakker..."

"I will kill him." Tony growled and cupped her face.

"He's mine." Tari growled in return.

"No." Tony replied.

Tari was too tired to argue with him. She dropped her head back into the pillow and sighed. Tony shook his head at his strong independent wife, but that was why he loved her so much. She was so strong for others but he was strong for her. There were times on New Caprica when Tari wanted to pull out of getting information from Simon, but Tony had managed to make her stay. Her freedom was a small price for saving the lives of other humans. He didn't like staying away from his wife but the safety of humanity was what they had to do.

Tony climbed over her and settled next to Tari. She had always liked to sleep on the edge of the bed. One night he woke up to see one arm dangling over the edge and half her leg over the side as well. Tony just smiled and cast another glance at his wife who had slipped into sleep. It seemed that when she slept it was the only time that she got any kind of peace. The shallow rise and fall of her chest lulled Tony into a sense of serenity. He settled down next to her to allow his body to rest. It was a good thing Tony had hit the showers before coming home. He had also had the foresight to change into green fatigue pants and his undershirts. Draping his arm carefully over her stomach Tony let his mind shut down and fall into sleep next to his wife. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**COLONIAL ONE:**

Laura sat with Bill on Colonial One. She had just been sworn in and it felt good to be back where she belonged, back on the road to Earth. Everything was slowly getting back to normal; well as normal as things in this Fleet could be considering they were still being hunted by the Cylon's. Laura had also issued a blanket pardon to all those who did what they had to do during the Cylon occupation and that pardon covered the insurgents as well. She was trying not to stare at anyone thing by her eyes kept wandering to the window and staring at the stars. Right now she couldn't stare Bill in the face. Laura didn't know why, but her emotions were just too raw. She was happy and sad all at the same time. Laura was happy to be back with Bill and their daughter and she was happy to be back on the road to Earth, but she was also sad because she didn't get a chance to have that cabin in the woods. But there was the hope that when they reached Earth she could have her cabin.

"What are you going to do about the Circle?" Bill's voice filtered into her brain.

"I don't know. Everyone is pardoned so I guess there is nothing to be done." Laura replied still looking at the stars and let her mind drift back to a cold day on New Caprica.

_Laura stood in front of her daughter and listened to Tari. Colonel Tigh had talked her child into being a spy in Baltars administration, more importantly getting information first hand from a Cylon. She could tell that Tari wasn't too keen on the idea of being with in breathing distance of a Cylon but Tari was a soldier. Her daughter had joined the service against her mother's wishes and as much time and energy Laura had put into trying to talk Tari out of it, Laura was actually glad that her daughter was a soldier._

"Are you sure about this?" Laura asked.

"No, but it is something I have to do." Tari looked like she wanted to say something else but she didn't dare. Laura knew that Tari's standing orders were to protect the former President and those orders were still valid despite the fact that Galactica and the Admiral were no longer in orbit. Laura felt the pain of that loss, she missed Adama and the comfort of Galactica.

"What about Tony? How does he feel about this?"

"He will be my contact to the insurgency..."

"Laura?"

"Hmm," Laura glanced over to him, but she had no words. It was the silence that she wanted now. Turning her head back Laura just watched the stars pass. As she became more adjusted to life in space again maybe Laura would feel more like herself. Right now she felt as if this was a dream and any minute she was going to wake up either back in her tent or in one of those cells on New Caprica. Without looking at him Laura reached out her hand and found Bill's hand.

"Are we going to talk about what happened to you on New Caprica?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't want to talk about it." Laura shot a furious glance in Bill's direction. She thought back to when she was in the cells, to all the screams she heard. During her second time in the jail cells, Laura thought she had heard Tari screaming in pain, her own child being tortured. Nightmares would haunt her. Her scars weren't any greater than what happened to others on the planet, but it was still too raw for her to talk about even if it hadn't happened to her, and yet it still happened to her, just by hearing it, it happened to Laura.

"_You hear that Madam President, those are people who followed you, and now they are suffering because you will not conform. Just tell us where the insurgents are holed up and this will all be over." Cavil whispered close to Laura's face._

"_I would rather see you bleeding on this floor than tell you anything."_

"_If that's the way you feel about it…"_

"_Yeah, now if you don't mind I'd like to go back to staring at the walls and listening to the screams of the innocent people you're torturing." Laura seethed._

Laura shook her head and looked out at the stars as the sailed past, heading for their new home, heading for Earth. She wanted to tell Bill but she couldn't. Laura couldn't tell him that Cavil had made her watch what they did to her people, her people and at the end of it all their screams still woke her at night. She would wake in a cold sweat gasping for air, and the one person she wanted to curl into is the one person she can't tell. How could she tell the father of her daughter that she heard their child being tortured? Some day she was going to have to tell him, but not today, today the memory, and the pain was too close. Reaching over, Laura took Bill's hand, but said nothing. He only gripped her hand.

Bill knew that Laura had a lot of things on her mind, and he knew that when she was ready she would tell him what had happened to her. Right now he could still see the haunted look in her eyes, in everyone's eyes. For now he would just be there for her and wait.

**TARI'S QUARTERS:**

Tari had been given a few days by Cottle to rest. The deep cut to her hip was still sore and it seemed to be healing slower than all the other wounds she had sustained. At least Simon had stitched her up almost immediately after it had happened. That was the day he had saved her from more torment by Doral and Cavil. But in all her torture never had she screamed. Tari wasn't going to give them the satisfaction. Truth of it was she had suffered worse at the hands of Thorne. But she never had to find out because of Simon. She had been taken from Simon's apartment while the Cylon had been gone. It was expected but still Tari fought the NCP when they came. Cavil had injured her and then Simon came to get her. That is the only time in her life that she could remember being grateful for a Cylon and it was the last time.

_Tari had been in the cell for three days or so she thought. A few hours ago Doral had come to question her again and still she had not given him the answers he wanted. Then Cavil had come into her cell holding a scalpel. For a split second Tari was afraid, but she pushed her fear back deep down and locked it away in a steel box. She was a RAZOR, a weapon of war and a weapon had no fear. Squaring her jaw Tari waited for whatever new punishment he had thought up._

"You know why you are here, don't you?" He asked.

"Cause you are a toaster bastard who can't leave people alone." Tari replied making sure her words dripped with hate.

"It's because you are trying to undermine the new government." Cavil said conversationally before he backhanded Tari hard enough to send her to her back. Pain exploded over her face, but still she did not scream. Out of her peripheral vision she saw him motion in two other Cylon skin jobs; another Cavil and a Doral walked through the door and the Doral made sure to shut it behind him. The other Cavil came up near her head and pinned her arms to the cold ground. Doral moved her shirt up and the Cavil that had been questioning her took the scalpel and sliced into her left side right above the hip bone. She knew he had cut deep. More pain shot through her and made her aware of nerve endings that had been long since silent. In a moment she wanted to scream, but she fought with herself not to.

The Cavil holding her arms let go and motioned to the Doral to leave while the Cavil that had cut her followed them out leaving Tari to bleed on the floor. When she heard the door shut Tari struggled with her to sit against the wall and rip off part of her sleeve so she could hold pressure to the wound. She felt dizzy with blood loss and was about to pass out when the door opened again, only to her small relief it was Simon. He checked the doorway before he came over to Tari and gently picked her up. Simon moved through the halls with her in his arms as if she weighed nothing. Tari opened her eyes long enough to see that night had descended on New Caprica. If it wasn't such a hell hole this place would look almost peaceful.

Simon made sure to keep the shadows as he went back to his apartment. They had put the girl in the detention center all because he had passed her the information that she had given to the insurgents. Simon believed that the Cylon people didn't belong here and that it was foolish to listen to Caprica Six and Boomer. This girl didn't deserve what Cavil had done to her and it was all his fault. Normally he didn't want to be around the humans, but he had seen her in the square and instantly he wanted to know more about her. Simon looked down at her and saw her eyes flutter close. It had to have been her eyes more than anything that drew him. They seemed to shine like blue fire and were heightened by her red hair. Everything about her was fascinating...

Tari hadn't remembered much after that. All she remembered was Simon picking her up and taking her back to his apartment where his stitched her up and made sure there was no infection from Cavil's little cutting episode. If she ever saw that frakker again she was going to show him the meaning of pain. More than that any Cavil she could kill would go a long way in satisfying her sense of outrage. Tari looked over to Tony who was sitting on the couch looking through one of her boxes. It had nothing secretive in it all it contained were scrap books from and other pictures from the year her father had lived with her and her mother.

"Was this you?" Tony asked coming over to his wife holding a picture. It was the only picture she had with her two brothers.

"Yeah, we had just come from the beach. Zac was scared to go into the water and Lee decided to push me into a wave. This picture was taken just as Lee and I got Zac out into the water." Tari said and looked at the picture.

"So that's why he looks afraid?"

"Yeah, but once he was out there he couldn't get enough of the water. Zac threw a fit when we had to leave. He begged and pleaded to stay another hour." Tari smiled a stretched her arms above her head hiking up her under shirts. Tony looked to her wound and felt a pang of anger at what had happened to his wife. He placed a gentle kiss above her wound and made sure that when he found that Cavil he would make sure he died in a very painful way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rescued Adama:**

Summary: Tari and the others are back on Galactica and now they have to live with the horrors of New Caprica.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of BSG and any of the other unfamiliar characters…. Except Tari.

**PEGASUS:  
LEE'S QUARTERS**

Kara had made sure to get over to the Pegasus as fast as she could so she could enjoy a hot meal and a nice long well deserved sleep in Lee's rack. The one thing that she missed down on New Caprica was his scent. Now she was surrounded by it and it lulled her into a light slumber. Her hot shower had done enough to relax her muscles but it was Lee's presence that calmed her more to fall asleep. And it was in sleep that her dreams took her back to that fake house and Leoben. _You will hold me in your arms and tell me you love me._ Leoben's voice whispered through her head. Kara bolted up in bed and jumped out of the rack looking for the source of the voice. No one was there and she tried to take a few deep breaths.

"Godsdamnit!" Kara shouted.

"Hey, hey are you ok?"

Kara whirled on Lee and sighed. It had all been a dream and she was still here with him on the Pegasus. She still hadn't told him what had happened to her on New Caprica. Kara doubted she ever would tell him. Lee already knew she was defective, but there was no way Kara was going to tell him about Leoben locking her up in some doll house on New Caprica. Kara just wanted to forget what happened, because down there she went to a dark place and it made her someone she couldn't stand to see in a mirror. Right now she wanted to get back to her old life and forget the mental scars she suffered. All she needed was Lee. Turning to him she plastered a smile on her face and put her arms around his neck.

"You know what I need?" Kara whispered and lightly kissed him.

"What?" Lee answered and leaned his head back with a suspicious look on his face.

"I need a drink." Kara replied and dragging Lee over to the bar she poured herself a drink large enough to drown out her recent dream. It would have to do until someone in the Fleet became a shrink.

**GALACTICA:**

Bill Adama left Laura on Colonial One to get settled in and so she could look over some paper work as well. She had just seemed a little rattled, and then she had asked him if he wouldn't mind leaving her alone with her thoughts. Bill had wanted to stay but he respected Laura's space and left her to mull over whatever was on her mind. And from what Bill saw her thoughts were running to the dark times of New Caprica. He wanted to know what she suffered down there but he didn't know how to approach her to ask. It was not the right time, so he let her be for right now.

The Admiral walked through the halls of Galactica and had to thread his way through all the personnel in the corridor. It was good to have crew again, a real crew despite the civvies that were making the lower decks of his ship their home. The crowded halls and the noise were welcome sights and sounds to him. Just having everyone back and alive was a relief. Nodding to the Marines Bill Adama went into his quarters and over to his desk to attempt to focus on some of his paper work as well, but his mind would not let him. Instead he was taken back to when Laura was the Secretary of Education representing the Adar administration.

_Bill had known that Laura was coming to represent the Adar administration during the decommissioning ceremony. This would be the fist time in four years he would be seeing her. He was slightly apprehensive, but when she had mentioned putting an integrated computer system on his ship he had told her over his dead body. Then she had made the comment that he was one of those people afraid of computers. Bill had wanted to laugh at her, but this was not the Laura he used to know. That Laura used to lie awake with him at night and just talk about anything. That had to have been the happiest year of his life. That had been 14 years ago when Tari was seven years old. And now she was back, still beautiful and still so Laura after all._

"Commander?"

Bill looked towards the hatch and saw the object of his thoughts leaning against the door with an innocent smile on her face. She was supposed to be leaving in an hour and yet here she was in his door way and images of him standing on her porch late at night came back into his mind.

"Madam Secretary, what can I do for you?" He asked and still remained seated behind his desk.

"I actually wanted to talk to you, if you have a few minutes?" She asked and took a step closer. He glanced at the reports on his desk and decided to leave them for later.

"I have some time for you." Bill said and moved over to the couch and motioned for her to join him. Laura sighed and slowly walked over to the couch. It was some how different between them and yet still the same. She still felt that connection to him and the chemistry was still there but there were also too many years in between them now. The silence stretched on.

"What's on your mind?" Bill whispered and Laura looked at him.

"Tari,"

"Ah, have you heard from her?" Bill asked

"No, I was about to ask if you had. I doubt I'm her favorite person right now. When I get back to Caprica I plan on calling her and asking how things are going. Maybe if you would like, I would hope that we could get together and have dinner some time." Laura said and looked at Bill.

"I would like that, provided you can get our daughter on the phone" Bill sighed and looked over at the clock. Laura would have to get to her transport in 20 minutes...

Bill was pulled out of his thoughts by a knocking at the door. He shook his head and got up from his desk to see who was at his hatch. Before he got there the hatch opened and Tari was on the other side. She had a split lip and a light bruise on her cheek. "What happened to you?" Bill cupped her face and turned her head so he could see how far the bruise traveled. The first thought that came into his head was that Tony had done this to her, but he didn't want to think that about his son-in-law because he knew that Falcon loved and adored Tari.

"I was nearly tossed an airlock because someone thought I was a collaborator." Tari replied and went to sit on his couch. When Bill turned to look at her he noticed that she looked tired and worn out. Truth of it was everyone was tired and worn out.

"What?"

"Nothing, Tigh handled it so..." Tari trailed off and leaned her head back. She hadn't intended to come here but her feet just carried her to her fathers quarters. It was going to be a strong adjustment back into fleet life. This was something that she had craved when she was on the ground, being back on Galactica, her home. This was her home, even more because her father and mother were alive and here with her. Tari ate, slept, and breathed Galactica. She even shed her blood for this ship and defense of the fleet and that was her path in life. Right now this was a comfort to her after the hell of New Caprica. Having a routine again made something click in Tari's head.

"Just as long as you are ok." Bill said and placed his hand on his daughters shoulder. She looked at him and smiled. Tari really was home.

"I am, really I am. It's good to be home, and I meant to say this earlier but I am really glad you got rid of the mustache." Tari laughed at the look on her fathers face.

"Really?"

"You looked kinda... well... kinda your age." Tari giggled when her father gave her a shocked and amused look.

**PILOTS REC ROOM:**

Matt sat at a table by himself and tried to ignore the stares of his fellow pilots. They were all talking about him and his 'Toaster Girlfriend'. The others made references to him being like Helo, but the big difference between Helo and Hephaestus was that Helo had his wife free of the brig ad Matt's lover was still in the cell. Matt had tried to talk to the Admiral about D'Anna but he had merely said that she was a Cylon and that she couldn't be trusted. The 'Old Man' trusted Athena, why couldn't he give D'Anna the same chance?

_"Matt I want to go back to Galactica with you." D'Anna had said when all hell broke loose. She hadn't wanted to return with his Cylon brothers and Sisters. D'Anna wanted to be with Matt._

"Are you sure? They will throw you in a cell as soon as they see you." Matt cupped both sides of her face and ducked when an explosion rocked the ground close to their position. He would rather have her alive and on a Baseship than locked in a cell on Galactica.

But still she had come with him anyway despite the fate she knew would await her among the humans. Matt alone was the only one who trusted her to keep her word. She wanted Matt and if that meant siding with humans that she would do anything to make them trust her. He got tired of being the subject of stares and whispers. Taking his mug of coffee Matt walked out of the rec room and took a tour of the ship. He needed to get up and moving. Being in one spot for too long inspired people to make gestures and pointed whispers in his direction. Right now he felt alienated from his fellow pilots because he was in love with a Cylon. But his heart never felt like this before and D'Anna made him whole.

**  
PORT HANGER DECK:**

Tony rolled out from under his Viper to see Cally and Galen talking quietly, but he could tell that it was a heated conversation. He guessed it had something to do with their son, Nicky. In three days the Deck Crew had more work than in the previous two years on the run. Galactica had taken so much damage that it was unbelievable that the Battlestar was still in one piece. In an effort to help out he had come down here to log some quality time with his Viper. On the Pegasus he had gotten used to doing some repairs himself and his wife had gotten into the same habit. He remembered many late hours on the deck, just him and Tari working on their Vipers and when the knuckle draggers would leave they would work on each other.

_Tony pulled Tari out from under her Viper and saw her covered in grease. In his eyes she looked hot all sweaty and covered in grease. Taking her hand Tony pulled her up to her feet and set her on the wing of her Viper. It was at the right height for what he wanted to do. This was not the first time they had done this on the hanger deck. It was taking a risk because they knew what Cain would do if she found out, but that made this all the more exciting because of the near danger. Taking her lips with his Falcon allowed his fingers to undo her belt and push up her undershirts..._

"Hey Falcon,"

Tony shook his head and saw Lee standing near his Viper. Rolling out from under Tony stood up and looked at his brother-in-law. "Hey man, what's going on Lee?"

"I just wanted to make sure how my baby sister was doing. I haven't had much time to talk to her."

"She's just fine. If you want to catch her then you may want to try your father's quarters." Tony shrugged.

"That's ok," Lee said. he had his hands full with Kara and her nightmares, and he was sure that Tony had his hands full with Tari. Lee had heard things about his sister that made him wonder what really happened down there. When he asked Kara what happened to her all she would do is say that Leoben was sick in the head and pull out a bottle of alcohol. Kara could take so much and not break that it made Lee wonder about her even more and there was even a little worry tossed in there as well.

"How's Kara?" Tony asked dropping the wrench.

"She's Kara that's for sure."

"Understandable." Tony replied and knew what Lee meant. Tari was the same way but she had had Tony on New Caprica. Lee and Kara had been separated but now they had time to heal and become closer. This was time of healing, not just for the occupants of Pegasus and Galactica, but the entire fleet.

**OPS DECK:**

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

Tari Adama sat in the only window seat and just watched the stars. Tony was on the CAP and that left the young woman to think about everything that had happened to her since becoming part of the Fleet, and she didn't just mean the rescue. Tari thought back to when the Pegasus first encountered the Fleet. She had wanted to run, but more importantly she had prayed for death. Death would have been preferable to the thought of her parents finding out about the innocent people she had killed. Kendra Shaw hadn't been the only one to kill a civilian. Tari was with a few marines who accompanied one of the officers from CIC over to the Persephone. Ares had heard the shots over the comm and when a civilian rushed her it wasn't her brain that told her finger to pull the trigger it was her instincts and training as a soldier. Seeing the blood and the dead civilian made no impact on Tari; she looked away from the body and back to the others. None of the other civilians tried anything.

"Hey,"

Tari looked up to see Destiny. She looked tired and worn out and generally tired from everything that had been happening over the last few weeks. Kara Fan always said she thrived under pressure, but now proved that statement wrong. For the last three weeks Tari had felt like she was in a never ending bubble of depression that spiked to happiness. Ares was happy because she was home with her family and back doing what she loved, being a pilot.

"Hey you," Tari responded and shifted over on the window seat to let Kara sit down. When Kara had herself situated next to Tari, only then did Ares slouch down and rest her head on Destiny's shoulder. They had both been through some personal hell but now was the time to get through that.

"Heard you nearly were tossed out and airlock." Destiny commented.

"Yeah, but I got out of it." Tari said and waiting only a beat the two female viper pilots burst out laughing. After everything it was just good to laugh.

"Anything new in the world of wedded bliss?" Destiny asked.

"Nope, still just sex and killing Cylons. Same thing before we were married too." Tari replied and sat up. Since she was stuck between the window and Destiny Tari had no choice but to swing her leg over Destiny's lap and plant her left foot on the deck. It just so happened that at the time Tari was doing this Roadkill and Wizard were walking by the OPS deck.

"Damn Destiny, we are off the ship for a few hours and you are already batting for the other team." Wiz said playfully and both women tossed him unfriendly looks. Tari moves to stand by the window as Destiny fisted her hands in Wizards uniform, dragging him out of the OPS deck to give him his due punishment. Tari was sure that punishment involved a rack or time in one of the tool rooms. Tari looked at Roadkill. He had been in the ground wars with them and he had been sent to Detention a few more times that Tari had. Before New Caprica, Roadkill had been less inclined to speak without Destiny around, but now he was even less inclined. Before Tari could say anything Roadkill walked out to find something to do while Destiny and Wizard had there time.

**TARI ADAMA'S QUARTERS:**

Tari sorted through the boxes that had been left for her. In them she found pictures from before the fall of the Colonies. Some of the pictures were from her time on the Pegasus when she had just been posted there and the others were from when she was little, from when her father had lived with them. Tari picked up a picture of her, her father, her mother, and her grandfather Joseph Adama. It was the only time that Tari had been around her grandfather. He had taken one look at her and knew she was his son's daughter.

_**CAPRICA CITY:**_

_**JOSEPH ADAMA'S HOME**_

_Joseph Adama had been shocked to find his son at the door, but even more surprised to find a woman who wasn't his son's wife holding the hand of a little girl who could only be Williams daughter._

"_Dad this is your granddaughter, Tari," Bill motioned to the little girl who held tight to her mother's hand, "And this is Laura, her mother." Joseph looked from the little girl to the fair red headed woman by William side. The elder Adama sensed a sort of peace radiating off his son that he hadn't sensed in a long while._

"_You three better come in." Joseph said and moved away from the door so his visitors could come in._

_Joseph motioned for William and Laura to have a seat so he could get a better look at Tari. She had her mother's looks but her father's eyes. He offered his hand and Tari came closer by one step. The little girl looked to her father trying to get some sort of ok from him._

"_I'm Joseph; can you tell me your name?" He asked even though William told him at the door who she was. He offered his hand and waited for her to make up her mind._

_Tari moved closer to the older man after seeing the soft smile on her fathers face, "I'm Tari." She said and put her small hand in his._

"_William she is a lovely little girl." Joseph smiled at Tari…_

Tari took the framed picture of her grandfather and set it on the shelf at the end of the bed. Her grandfather had been close to Tari before he died. He had been a good man and Tari had loved him.

**PILOTS REC ROOM:**

Tari sat next to her husband, Tony, and listened to Matt talk with Hotdog and Kat. Matt had made his position on D'Anna clear the Admiral but Tari's father hadn't trusted her, not like he did Athena. Sharon Agathon had proven herself in the defense of this ship and she had made a valuable ally. D'Anna had nothing but a cloud of suspicion around her.

"If the Admiral would only give her a chance…"

"No way Matt, it took the Admiral two years to trust her. What makes you think he will give that toaster you call D'Anna a chance?" Kat asked Matt. Hephaestus knew that asking for the Adama to try and trust D'Anna was a stretch but he had to try. Seeing her in that cell hurt his heart and enraged his soul.

"My dad is a reasonable man, but not about this. Matt you know you have to give this some time."

"Don't you think I know that?!" Matt shouted turning in is chair to face Tari. Tony backed his chair away from the table incase Matt let his anger get the better of him. he knew that his wife could take care of herself but he still wanted to be ready to jump in if he was needed.

"Let's calm down now." Tony said eyeing Matt.

Matt glared at Tony and then got up out of his chair to stalk out of the room. Tari probably thought that he was going to go and see D'Anna in the cell. When he wasn't on duty that was where he spent most of his time.

"Thank the Gods the toaster lover left." Someone whispered and Tari turned around to glare at the other pilots.

"Is that what you say about Helo and Sharon? Sharon flies with the rest of us, and don't forget it." Tari snapped and the others stopped talking.

Tony scooted closer to Tari and placed his hand lightly on her thigh while he looked at the pilots who had spoken. His wife picked her friends closely and when that friendship was given it couldn't be revoked. Tari would defend her friends if need be.

The silence continued right up until Sharon Agathon walked in and looked around at the assembled pilots who cast weary glances her way. She shook her head and came to sit at the table with Tari and Tony.

"You know people are starting to call you the Two 'T's'?" Sharon said and Tari and Tony cast a glance at her.

"Really?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, it gets a little weird saying Tari and Tony all the time." Sharon replied snagging a cookie from the plate in the center of the table.

"How cute," Tari commented.

Tari had just stared at Sharon after she had told them that most people were calling them the Two 'Ts'. It was a little weird to say the least. Anyone could just call them Ares and Falcon, why did they have to go to the trouble to think something like that up, not that it wasn't fitting. Their names both started with T's and it was something clever. Tari looked down at the report she had been reading before Sharon had sat down with them and the words had blurred together. That was sure sign that her eyes were getting tired and she would need to get her glasses soon, but she hated to wear them because she thought that she looked stupid. Viper Pilots didn't wear glasses in their off time, or at least this is what she thought personally.

"Here, you need these."

Tari looked over to Tony who was holding her reading glasses, "No thank you I would rather the words blur." She replied and went back to trying to read. Tony shook his head and got up from where he sat next to his wife and taking her glasses he slid them onto her face and slipped the ear pieces into place. Tari had to blink a few times at the sudden clarity of the words. She quickly took off the glasses and rubbed her eyes. When she looked over to Tony, who had resumed his place next to her, she glared at him.

"They helped for all of two seconds." He sighed.

Tari sighed right back at him and in a show of utter defeat she put the glasses back on the bridge of her nose. Instantly the words swam back into focus. 'This is stupid.' She thought and cast a side long glance at Tony who was looking over an old addition of the Caprican Times. "Ok, yeah they help." She whispered and his only response was to poke her lightly in the side. Against her better judgment Tari smiled at him.

**ADAMA'S QUARTERS:**

Bill sat across from Laura. He couldn't tell her why he had left Danny behind. In truth he was ashamed that he had covered his own ass instead of insuring the return of one of his pilots. Gods why had he done that? But he knew Laura could see right through him and any explanation the Admiral tried to give would be torn to shreds by his President. There was nothing he could do except sit across from her and just watch as she planned her next move.

"You wanna tell me the real story Bill?" Laura said laced her fingers together.

'Ah, so this is how she wants it to be.' Bill thought and then replied, "I can handle it."

Laura nodded but she didn't believe him. He knew she could see right through him but Bill was hell bent on dealing with this pilot himself. Laura got up and left him alone with his thoughts, for which he had to have many. When the hatch was closed Laura heard the tell tale sound of furniture crashing to the floor. She wanted to go back in there and try to talk to him again but she also knew that he needed this time to himself to let all of his anger out and Laura might as well stay out of his way.

**PILOTS REC ROOM:**

Tari once again tuned into to what the pilots were saying. So far none of them had seen her glasses yet and before she had to leave this room she would take them off and slip them into her pocket. That way none of her fellow pilots would find out... "I heard he was under the Old Man's command back before the fall and..." A pilot stopped talking when he had noticed Tari turn around, still wearing her glasses. It had been Narcho talking to Stinger, who used to be former Pegasus pilots. Lee had transferred them over here because and this is a quote. "They simply irritated me and I can do things like that." So now Tari had to contend with a big mouth pilot who never knew when to shut up and a former CAG now demoted to serve under one of his former pilots. Damn life really was a bitch and Tari was enjoying every minute of the irony. But pondering life's little joys would have to wait until later. Right now she was focused on all the talk around that pilot who was found inside a RAIDER. She had heard in passing the name 'Bulldog' and she thought that it was some new nugget that had pissed of Starbuck a.k.a GOD. Getting up from the table suddenly Tari lost all thought about her glasses and went to find her mother and ask what was going on. Why was she never around when all the good stuff happened? That was easy; she had just come back to Galactica to switch off with the next rotation for thee CAP. So while Kara was having fun bringing in a Raider, Tari had been sound asleep in her rack dreaming of a time when life had been simple and there had been nothing but waves for her to get thrashed on.

"No one ever said it would be a dull day on Galactica." She whispered to herself and headed to find her mother.

Tari had rounded the corner on her way back to the Pilots Rec Room only to encounter Tony leaning against the bulkhead dangling a pair of handcuffs off of one finger. She gave him a weary look. He had never been like this before but it was always nice to try something new. Tony strode over to her and looped his finger in one of the belt loops so he could drag her back to their quarters. This was going to be interesting

**TARI AND TONY'S QUARTERS:**

Tony pulled Tari's hands behind her back and secured the cuffs while his lips trailed over her neck. "You are going to love this." He growled. Tari leaned her head back on his shoulder and let him feast on her neck. If he was a Vampire then she would be his willing victim. She tried to move her hands but the cuffs prevented her from doing so. It was what he had intended. He wanted her to be immobile for a while. She was to be at his mercy alone.

Just for good measure she tested her bonds, but they didn't give. Tony moved her so she was near the edge of the rack. One push and she would go tumbling to the mattress. Tari wasn't too sure about this helpless thing, but she was willing to give it a try. And if it didn't work out then she could always find a way out of the military cuffs. She did it before, she could do it again. Tony fisted his hand in her hair and gently yanked her head to the side exposing more of her neck. Tari groaned in pleasure. She could always use a little violence, if it was used the right way.

"You're mine." Tony growled and sank his teeth into her creamy skin. He left a clear indentation of his teeth. His mark, his woman. She had spent most of her time on New Caprica with another man, a skin job. Every time he had seen that Cylon Tony wanted to kill him. He wanted to beat that Cylons head in with whatever was available, but Tari was getting information from him, information that was given freely.

Tari hooked her foot behind his and got him to the floor. With her hands still cuffed Tari straddled his waist and leaned down close to him. She heard the tell tale click of on of the cuffs giving away and that meant she was released from the bindings. Tari separated her hands and planted her palms on either side of Tony's head. "You want to dominate a woman, make sure that woman can't get free." She smiled a sinister smile at him and taking her right hand she moved his head to the side baring his neck to the light. Tari sank her teeth into his flesh and tasted him on her tongue. Tony fisted his hands in her shirt just as she removed her teeth from his neck. He stood up with his wife in his arms and shoved her into the bulkhead next to their bed. Tony ground his hip against her center and groaned in time with her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and reclosed the cuff around her wrist. He started this and she was going to finish it. Tony rolled them so he was resting between her long legs. He reached up and uncuffed her. There was a bar slightly above the bed. Tony hooked them over the bar and recuffed Tari's hands.

Her body was pulled taught making her shirt ride up casting light on her scars and the one fresh wound she still had. Tony unlocked her legs from around his waist and moved down her body until his lips were level with the wound Cavil had given her. It was still a pale pink. You could still see a faint line where Cavil had originally cut her but on each side there were delicate little holes from where the sutures had been. Cottle had taken them out yesterday and said that it was best that they just heal from the open air. Tony placed a chaste kiss over the line.

Tari pulled on her restraints and made her upper muscles flex. Tony had barely kissed her flash and she was already breathing in ragged gasps. He had always done this to her, made her burn for him in ways no other man could manage. Falcon knew her body, knew what made her blood boil, and what made her want to scream. Tari shifted a little and that drew his attention. Slowly Tony pulled himself up and over her. She leaned up intent on kissing him but he pulled back smiling at her. Tari nipped at his lips but still he wouldn't kiss her. "Tease," Tari growled in a playful voice.

"But I'm worth the wait." Tony replied.

"_Pass the word to the CAG. Captain Adama report to the CIC."_

"Damnit, Gaeta you bastard." Tari raged. Tony leaned his head against hers and chuckled lightly.

"Playtimes over I guess." He reached up and released the cuffs. Tari pulled her shirt down and moved out from underneath her husband.

"I'm gonna kill Gaeta." Tari muttered as she pulled on an old pair of old boots that she refused to get rid of. Her fatigues were old and ratty, torn at the knees and splattered with grease and oil from time spent working on her Viper. She had her boots on and with one last glance at Tony she headed out the hatch.

**CIC:**

Tari strolled in with her hands in her pockets. After she found out what she was wanted for Tari was going to have a talk with Gaeta, maybe even a few choice punches to the face. Standing at the center console Tari looked at her father who looked like he went a few rounds with Lee. "What the hell happened to you?" Tari asked and her dad turned to look her in the face.

"We called you here because a Cylon Heavy Raider just jumped in." Tigh pushed over gun camera print outs. Tari looked at his and saw that the Raider had some damage to it. It must have been in a firefight.

"Why call me here? You could have just used the CAP to bring it into the bay." Tari asked. All thoughts of Tony flew out of her mind.

"The occupant asked for you specifically." The Admiral said making Tari look at him.

"That's just crazy." Tari replied and dropped the photos back onto the DRADIS console.

"Ares, just get in your Viper and bring it into the bay." Tigh muttered.

"Forget it. Let the toasters rot out there."

"Are you refusing an order from the XO of this ship?"

"When he's drunk." Tari snapped. She didn't know why she was being insubordinate but she had a sinking feeling of who would be in the Heavy Raider. Tari didn't want to be anywhere near it.

"This is an order, captain." Tigh seethed.

"Yes, sir." Tari bit off. She didn't wait to be dismissed, she headed out to get changed and down to the flight deck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rescued Adama:**

Summary: Tari and the others are back on Galactica and now they have to live with the horrors of New Caprica.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of BSG and any of the other unfamiliar characters…. Except Tari.

**VIPER 452:**

**CALLSIGN ARES**

Tari maneuvered her Viper right off the nose of the Heavy Raider. Up close the toaster looked even worse than it had from the photos. She could see that some of the hull was with in one hit from a breach. All she had to do was pull the trigger and all this would be solved. Tari's finger twitched on the trigger and for a nano second she applied the slightest pressure.

"To the Unknown Cylon Heavy Raider, this is Ares. I have been instructed to guide you into the bay. Make one wrong move and I will finish you." Tari warned over the wireless.

"Acknowledged, Ares."

Tari felt the air go out of her lungs. It was Simon, well one of the Simons anyway. She hoped to the Gods that this wasn't the one who had kept her on New Caprica. Rotating her viper Ares hit the thruster pedal and headed back towards Galactica.

**PORT FLIGHT POD:**

Tari climbed down out of her Viper in time to see the President, Admiral, and XO waiting on the deck with a detachment of Marines. Instinctively her hand went to her sidearm. On the Pegasus Cain made it a rule to always wear your sidearm. She had been lax about it when she had gotten back, but now she wore it. If that Simon turned out to be the one she had killed then he may try and kill her. Tari moved over to the Presidents side and made sure her hand lightly rested on her weapon.

"Captain," Laura Roslin whispered.

"Madam President," Tari replied just as the hatch opened to reveal the Cylon Simon. He looked right at her and Tari felt her grip tighten on her weapon. The skin job stepped off the Heavy Raider to stand in front of the President and Admiral. Ares couldn't help but to feel a sudden anticipation and nervousness at having an enemy standing so close to her Commanders; her parents. Her pulse raced and she was aware of everything. If Simon made one wrong move she was going to shoot him, not to kill, but to cause him pain. Laura cast a glance at her daughter and noticed Tari's hand on her weapon. This had to be the Simon who Tari was getting information from.

"Admiral Adama, President Roslin I just want to thank you for allowing me refuge."

"Save it…. Marines put him in shackles and take him to the brig." Roslin said but it was Tari who stepped forward with restraints in her hands. Simon looked at Tari with fondness. Tari glared at him and aimed a left jab to the middle of Simons back dropping him to his knees. A marine came over to her with a neck restraint. Ares secured it around his neck and used another chain to connect the collar to the wrist restraints.

"Move," Tari growled out and shoved Simon forward.

**ADAMA'S QUARTERS:**

Adama watched his daughter pace as they talked about what to do with the Cylon. They had two in the brig but so far she gave no information on Cylon movements. Maybe this model would be more forth coming. At least that is what Adama and Roslin hoped, well Adama hoped that more that Laura. She would like nothing more than to toss him out the nearest airlock. Tari stopped for a few seconds watching them and then resumed her pacing.

"Tari, stop pacing. Sit." Laura pointed at her daughter and then pointed at the chair next to her. Tari looked at her mother and fisted her hands on her hips.

"Now." Laura commanded better than Bill thought, but he shouldn't really be surprised by anything she did. Bill looked at his daughter she plopped down in the chair next to her mother and crossed her arms. She wore a scowl on her face and she wouldn't meet their eyes.

"Captain, you may be the only person who can get information out of this Simon model. So in the morning..."

"Forget it, I brought it into the bay but I will not talk to it. You want information so bad, Colonel, you talk to it." Tari snapped and kicked the table leg out of anger. The sudden jolt made Laura and Bill jump. They passed a look between them that said she wasn't going to budge on this.

"We may not have another option." Adama said and tried to get his daughter to look at him. Still she refused to meet his gaze.

"Well if you can't beat information out of it then I don't know what will work." Tari seethed.

"If I order you to do it?" Adama asked.

"Then toss me in brig for insubordination, cause I won't do it." Tari snapped.

"All right, no one will talk to this thing." Laura slammed her hand on the table to stop the two Adama's from fighting.

Tari got up and went over to where her father kept his Caprica Whiskey. She poured herself a shot and knocked it back. Simon had saved her life and sewn up the wound Cavil had given her and made sure she was safe from all the crackdowns. How had she repaid him? She slit his throat. More than anything she didn't want to hear him tell them all how she had killed him. Tari would rather not be around for that particular bit of information to fall into her parents hands. It hadn't been the first time she had killed someone, and she knew it wouldn't be her last but her parents didn't need to know of Cain's lasting lesson.

Admiral Cain had made her the most ruthless killer on the Pegasus. Of course she had only taken interest in Tari after Thorne had proven she wasn't a Cylon collaborator. Cain had made her a proficient killer, a skilled weapon. Tari remembered one of Cain's missions for her. She had to board a Cylon scouting ship. It had vital information that Cain needed for another Op. So naturally it was up to Tari to complete it. There was no way of knowing that a few Cylon skin jobs had been on the scout ship. One of the Six's rushed her and Tari had grabbed her knife at the last second driving it home in the Cylons lower ribs. She twisted it up so that the point punctured the Cylons heart.

When Tari had the information that she had been sent to retrieve it was then that she encountered two more Cylons. Not having the time to waste Tari pulled out her gun and shot both of them before they had time to respond. She felt nothing as she killed them. They may have looked like humans but they were still machines. Cain had praised her but Tari didn't believe her. This was the same woman who had left her in the hands of that bastard Thorne.

"Captain Adama are you listening?" Tigh snapped. Tari glared at him as she knocked back another shot of whiskey. In a defiant gesture she threw the glass at him. She wasn't trying to hit him, just trying to purge some of her anger.

"Ares!" Admiral Adama shouted.

"Take a walk." President Roslin ordered.

"Fine." Tari snapped and headed out of her fathers quarters.

Adama, Tigh, and Roslin watched Tari go. Something was on her mind but they didn't have the time to solve it. She would have to wait. Bill had nearly been beaten to death by one of his former pilots who showed up in a raider, and then another raider shows up this time carrying a Cylon, the same Cylon who had kept Tari on New Caprica.

**BRIG:**

Tony stood by the hatch and watched D'Anna take the cuffs off of Simon. That was the same Simon who had kept Tari on New Caprica. That Cylon hadn't kept her with the same intentions as Leoben had done with Kara, but it was the same thing. He would like nothing better than to beat that Cylon with in an inch of it pathetic life. That had been his wife on New Caprica and Tony still held a grudge against Tigh for sending her, and a grudge against the Cylon for keeping her. Tony felt the pistol he had strapped to his hip. He could end his career by killing Simon right now. Tony signaled the marine to open the cell door.

"So, you're the toaster who sewed up my wife's wound?" Tony said and cocked his head to one side. Saw D'anna move a little to his side, but Tony drew his weapon and pointed it at her to dissuade her from moving any more.

"She was wounded, lost a lot of blood. Tari needed help and I gave it to her." Simon said.

"Don't you say her name?! You have no right to say her name." Tony growled. He trained the gun on Simon. His finger tensed in readiness to shoot the Cylon if made the wrong move.

"I didn't know she had a husband. She never told me." Simon said. He was careful not to use Tari's name lest this man decided to shoot him.

"You're gonna die, and I'm gonna be there." Tony whispered and left the cell. This time he had managed to pull himself away from kill this Cylon, but next time he might not be able to. He knew that next time he came in here he would beat Simon o death with his bare hands. It would be some revenge for Tari, and Tony needed to take that revenge for his wife. He and his wife had been in good spirits this morning and for the better part of the afternoon. When he saw Tari he wasn't sure if she would still be in that good mood or she would be angrier than she had ever been.

**ADAMA'S QUARTERS:**

Bill looked at his friend Tigh who was looking at the shards of glass still stuck to the wall. Everyone had been shocked when Tari had thrown the glass, not shocked she had thrown it at Tigh. In the past Bill had thrown a few glasses at his friend. Laura was still standing where Tari stood. When their daughter had been standing there she had been thinking about something that set her off enough to throw the glass she had been drinking from. Everyone's tensions had been running high.

"What the frak was wrong with her?"

"Obviously something you said pissed her off." Laura looked at Tigh and smirked when he glared at her. His glare kind of lacked something with him having only one eye.

"Tony will have to deal with her. Right now we need to figure out what to do with those two Cylons." Adama said looking from Roslin to Tigh. Laura looked at Bill and shook her head slightly. People were still getting used to being back on the road to Earth Thing with the circle hadn't done any good and then Bulldog coming here taking out his rage on Bill didn't exactly help things. Laura looked back towards the others and tuned into what they were saying.

D'Anna had felt that another Cylon was on board Galactica. She wondered which model had come here. Leoben? No he wouldn't come here. None of the others would. She was the one who decided to come here out of love for Matt. After all she did love Matt. He was the only one to see her as something other than a Cylon. Matt saw her as a woman and he loved her in return.

D'Anna looked up when Marines walked into the Brig with a Simon who was chained up. Her brother was now a prisoner. And Tari Adama was the one holding a gun on him. "Well this is interesting." She muttered.

The cell door opened and one marine pushed Simon in. the Cylon fell and D'Anna rushed to his side. She helped him sit up and shot a look to the youngest Adama. There was no need to be violent with him. D'Anna knew that he had come here of his own accord. Why she wasn't sure yet but she would find out soon.

**GALACTICA:  
FIGHT NIGHT TWO WEEKS LATER**

Bill Adama stood in the crowd of his soldiers and watched two of his officers going at it in the boxing ring. This what his crew needed. He had extended the off to the soldiers of the Pegasus but Lee had said they were putting on their own Colonial Dance so to speak. Kara was over on the Galactica warming up with Sharon. Bill looked around and spied Tari sitting behind her husband. She had her arms draped over his shoulders and her temple resting against his. They were engrossed in the fight. Adama looked to the ring again and watched his old friend refereeing between the two fighters.

"There you are!" Bill turned and was face to face with the lovely Laura Roslin. She was smiling and looking around at the assembled masses.

"Hey!" Bill shouted back over the din.

"I heard about your so called dance!"

Bill looked at her and then scanned the crowd for their daughter once again. She was still draped over Tony's back but they were more actively cheering for the pair in the ring now. he looked at Laura, sharing a smile, before he returned his gaze to the ring. In one resounding punch one of the men fell cold to the ground. Tigh signaled the winner and pulled out another name from his pocket.

"KAT!! get up here and pick a partner." Tigh shouted and a quiet fell over the crowd as they waited for Kat to pick her opponent.

"Ares!"

Bill looked at Laura and together they looked at Tari who sat up with a grin on her face. Tony angled his head so that his lips came into contact with her pulse point. Laying a gentle kiss there, Bill could see that he said for her to get up there. Adama knew that his daughter would win. She had that instinct, the instinct of an animal. Laura looked at Bill and then again to Tari as she climbed into the ring. The youngest Adama wore a smile that was all predatory and feral. She would win and it didn't matter how much of her fellow pilots blood she spilled. The sight made Laura look away.

Tari climbed into the ring and grinned fiercely at Kat. She couldn't believe that Kat had challenged her. It was... bold. Tari would hand her a beating that she wouldn't soon forget. they knocked gloves and waited for he bell to sound, signaling the start of the fight. Tari scanned the crowd quickly. She spotted her parents, Kara, and a few of the others. Vixon, was standing with Wizard, who was poking at Ghostrider. Tari locked gazes with Vixon and offered her a feral grin. Vixon had fought in the ground wars. She had been the one to find Tari in the underground covered in the Cylons blood.

_DING!_

Tari shook her head and focused her gaze on her opponent; Kat. She ducked as Kat came at her with a right hook and a left jab. Tari pivoted and planted her left fist firmly into Kat's left side. Kat swung her arm bag , trying to catch Tari in the side of the head. Dodging the blow Tari back off into the center of the ring. switching from left to right Tari remained moving, she couldn't be stationary target. Kat moved in close, raising her gloved hands back into fighting position. Tari attempted to land a right jab. Kat fainted to her left and landed a blow to Tari's mid section. The breath went out of Tari's lungs and her left arm wrapped around her stomach. Kat moved in, prepared to deliver another punch when Tari dropped to one knee and repaid Kat in kind. Her fist connected with Kat's muscles but she felt that the punch had done some damage. Tari surged to her feet and jammed her left fist into Kat's face sending her to the ground.

Kat went to one knee, but didn't stay down. She was up and glaring at Tari. With fury guiding her blows Kat let the anger wash over her and cloud her mind. Tari saw that and used it to her advantage. Moving to her left Tari pivoted and planted her left elbow in the center of Kat's back, again sending the pilot to her knees. Tari leaned close to Kat, "You can't beat War." Tari whispered.

Kat rammed her head back and connected with Tari's nose. Tari let out a shocked scream before getting back into her combat stance. She eyed Kat and waited for the next move. She made the mistake of dropping her guard. Tari faked as if she was going to land a blow to Kat's ribs. When Kat went to protect them, Tari surged up and planted her right fist into the side of Kat's temple. She dropped like dead weight.

The bell dinged and Tigh declared Tari the winner. She winked at the XO and then climbed out of the ring. Tari jumped down off the edge and looked into her parents faces. Tari smiled before dissolving back into the crowd to make her way back to Tony. But he met her half way and pulled her into his arms. Tony loved to see his wife fight.

"You did it Angel!!" Tony laughed and pulled Tari into his arms lifting her enough for her to wrap her legs around his waist. he fused his mouth with hers and tasted some of her blood, but that didn't matter to him. She was his, and his alone. Tari dropped down out of his arms and pulled him back to where they had been sitting. She leaned back into his arms and let the small amount of pain slide out of her body while she settled to watch the next bout.

**GALACTICA:  
FIGHT NIGHT **

Tari lounged in her husbands arms and listened to other pilots laughing and taking bets. Tony had his arms wrapped around her waist with his head lightly resting against hers. She was a little boneless in his arms, but he didn't care. Tari had put on a good fight against Kat and come out the winner.

"Tari put up one hell of a fight!" a pilot shouted over at Tony.

"Yeah, my wife kicks ass!" Tony shouted back and hugged Tari closer to his chest. She sighed and settled into him a little more but sat up to get a better look when her father stepped into the ring. He was taking off his uniform jacket as he called out Chief Tyrol.

"Chief, get you fat, lazy ass up here!"

"What?" Tari said and looked around for her mother, trying to catch her gaze. Laura caught Tari's gaze and held up the hand that held her fathers glasses. She was telling her daughter to let it play out.

Helo climbed in the ring and began to wrap the Admirals hands so that they would be protected. Cally did the same for Tyrol. Tari looked at both of them. What was her father doing? She pulled out of Tony's arms to linger at the edge of the ring. Tony joined her resting his hand lightly on her back. Tari looked around and caught Kara staring at the Old Man. He was going to get hurt.

Tari raked her gaze over the Chief. He smiled at Cally. Obviously he thought that the Admiral wasn't serious. As soon as he turned to face Adama, the Admiral punched him really hard in the jaw. Tyrol dropped to the mat and everyone watched with baited breath as the Admiral leaned over and muttered something to him. It gave Tyrol the fire he needed to get up and face the Admiral. He was letting his anger get the best of him. Wild swings made it possible for the Old Man to land effective blows.

Tyrol managed to land one good blow causing the Admiral to double over. Tari jumped when she heard the blow land. That was her father in the ring getting pounded on. She looked over at her mother and Laura was looking away, her head bowed. This was hurting her as much as it was hurting Tari. Another blow and Tari jolted. Tony secured his arm around his wife and kept his gaze on the Admiral. Tyrol pounded on the Admiral against the ropes for a few seconds before the bell ringed. Tigh broke them apart and the President climbed into the ring to tend to the Admiral.

"You ok?" Tony whispered in Tari's ear.

"No, not really." Tari replied and turned away from the ring. She couldn't bare to watch any more of her father. He was letting himself get beaten up by the Chief. She knew he was throwing the match, but she still didn't understand why. Tari turned back in time to see the Chief pound his fist into the Admiral's jaw, sending him to the mat.

A moment later the Chief helped Adama stand. the Admiral steadied himself and looked around at everyone, lingering on their faces for a second or two. Everyone of these men and woman served their Admiral, and he had let them down; let them split up. he wasn't going to let that happen again, this crew, this family had become to close to him and the Admiral wasn't going to let that happen again. Tari looked up in time to see her father slowly climb out of the ring and move to the side of her mother, his President.

"Figursky, lets get back to the deck we have a down bird." Tyrol pulled off his gloves and climbed out of the ring.

"All right this Dance is over, grab your tags and booze and get out of here." Tigh announced to the assembled pilots.

"I'll see you later baby." Tari said to Tony and headed off to follow her parents.

**ADAMA'S QUARTERS:**

Laura Roslin sat with Adama and held gauze to his eyebrow. He had taken a hell of a beating to prove a point to his crew. He had let them get too close and as a result the Admiral had let them split up and ship out to settle on New Caprica. Laura pulled the gauze away and saw that the blood had finally stopped. She placed it on the night stand and cleaned the blood that had trailed down the side of his cheek. He didn't look at her as she cleaned him. Laura wished he would. She wished he would give her some sign that he wanted her to stay.

"Should I go?" Laura whispered and dropped her hands. Before the fell into her lap Bill grabbed them gently and just held them. Laura smiled and allowed him to hold her hands. He hadn't touched her like this since she had fallen asleep on the couch with him.

"No, stay." Bill leaned his head on her shoulder closing his eyes. He sighed and allowed his shoulders to slump for a moment. She was one of the people who had gotten too close to him and he had let her. Laura was his President, his boss. But she was also the mother of his daughter. There was no way that she couldn't be in his personal. They had a child.

"Bill, what's the matter. Tell me." Laura asked.

Bill sat up and looked into her green eyes, the green eyes their daughter should have gotten. "I'm just thinking about how you have wound into my life so completely." Bill whispered. Laura cupped his cheek and smiled slightly.

"It's kinda hard to avoid, considering we have a daughter." Laura replied.

"I know."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Yes, but..."

"Then I will." Laura said resolutely. If Bill needed her then this was where she was going to be.

**OUTSIDE THE ADMIRAL'S QUARTERS:**

Tari listened at the open hatchway to what her parents were saying. She was going to go in there and see how her father was but her parents had hardly spent any time together. They needed some alone time. the Admiral and the President were entwined in some way other than being Tari's parents. It was as if things were only happening because Roslin and Adama had come together. She turned and walked away heading back to her quarters, her home where she knew that Tony would be waiting to rub all her kinks out.

**  
TARI'S QUARTERS:**

Tony walked into his quarters to see Tari stretched out in their rack in black shorts and black service bra. She was still and breathing even but Tony knew she was not asleep. He walked over to the edge and sat down placing his hands gently on her back. She flinched slightly and then settled when she knew it was her husbands touch. Only Tony could walk over to her quietly and touch her without her reacting like a startled animal.

"Hey angel, hows this battered body of yours?" Tony whispered in her ear before placing a kiss on her shoulder.

"Sore, but good." She replied and arched her back into his kiss. he had moved over her so he could trail his lips down her spine and place butterfly kisses on the thin scars she still carried from her tour aboard the Pegasus. With every kiss her pulse sped and Tony knew it. He loved when she was like this. Tari turned over and let Tony run his hands over her stomach and up over her chest. Tony threaded his fingers in her hair and pulled her up to capture her lips. She tasted so sweet that it nearly drove him mad. Tari was his own personal brand of alcohol. He could spend hours getting drunk off her kisses. Tari pulled him down with her and set about the task of getting his clothes off. They needed to feel each other to chase away what ever was chasing them through the galaxy. It was only a matter of time before things broke loose and they would be washed away in the flood of things to come.

**TARI'S QUARTERS:**

Tari woke later that night curled into the side of her husband Tony, who was still sound asleep. She wasn't sure what had woken her, but now that she was up there would be no going back to sleep. Dreams of New Caprica still plagued her. But more than that there was a sense of foreboding that made Tari feel shaken to her core. For short periods of time all she had to do was wrap her arm around Tony and the world felt right again, but lately even that was not helping. Tari pulled her legs up and hugged them to her chest as she marveled at the unmarred back that was her husband. he had smooth lines that defined his strong back. She would spend time just running her hands over his smooth flesh and tracing delicate patterns that would never be seen. Tari wished she could get rid of all the scars she carried. When she had told Tony of her wish he had only laughed at her and told her that he liked them. They were what defined her, and they were what drew them together.

Late in the Galactica night Tari would roam the lower decks. So many images would bombard her mind that she just wandered around. Tonight however Tari contented herself with sitting on her small leather couch watching Tony sleep. After a few minutes Tari grew restless and decided to head down the hanger deck. Hopefully the sounds would take her mind off of whatever had been haunting her in her latest set of nightmares.

**HANGER DECK:**

Kara Thrace hadn't headed back over to the Pegasus after the fight. She was dreading seeing Lee. He would want to talk about what happened on New Caprica and what Leoben had put her through. Kara still wasn't ready for that. That fake dollhouse still haunted Kara when she least expected it. Lee's constant badgering about the whole was not helping to lay it to rest either. She just wanted to move on a forget about it. Kara had even entertained the idea of asking the Old man for a transfer back to Galactica, but Kara had gotten used to sleeping beside Lee.

Looking up Kara spotted Ares as she walked onto the deck. Clearly the youngest Adama was having trouble sleeping. Dropping what she was doing Kara moved over to where Ares sat under her Viper. "Hey Tari, can't sleep?"

"No, I can't Kara. Too many thoughts in my head." Tari looked over to Kara and then asked, "Shouldn't you be on the Pegasus?"

"I thought about it, but I just miss the Galactica so much I thought I would stay over here for a while." Kara shrugged and rested her head on her knee's. Tari knew that that wasn't the case but she let it go because it was Kara and she was family. You don't question family. she thought about resting her hand gently on Kara's back but shook her head no. Giving Kara one last look Tari got up leaving Starbuck to her thoughts.

**ADAMA'S QUARTERS:**

Bill surfaced from sleep to feel all the aches and pains he had gained from fighting the Chief. He hadn't hurt like this for a while. Sure the beating he took from Bulldog was nothing but this was just a dull ache that made everything seem to hurt more than it really did. He groaned and shifted a little to alleviate some of the pressure on his side. For a moment he had a little bit of relief but not long enough. Bill Adama would either have to get up or sleep on his back. The Admiral settled for getting up. Looking over at the clock he noted the time was 02:45.

"Great, asleep for only three frakking hours." Bill grumbled heading to sit at his desk so he could find something to do that didn't involve him touring the ship. Immediately Bill thought about Laura, the ways he had looked when he had climbed out of the ring. She was one of the people that had gotten too close to him, but he couldn't push her away. They were linked now and for ever. He looked around his quarters for her but she was already gone. Something had happened to her on New Caprica, but as of yet she didn't feel comfortable enough to tell him what had happened. She had said she would stay but where was she? Maybe she had trouble sleeping and was roaming the ship.

**  
GALACTICA CORRIDOR:  
**

Tari moved along the corridor, mindless of where she was going when she ran into someone. As she focused Tari saw her mother. Tari had been thinking about a time when she had heard her grandmother, mother,and father fighting late one night. She had been eleven years old and was supposed to be in bed but she had been hiding in the shadow laden hall listening in to what they had to say. Her grandmother had called her illegitimate and unnatural. Tari's grandmother had been from an old school of thought that a woman who had a child and was not married, that child came out tainted. Instant sinner.

Bill Adama had argued quietly with her and made sure she knew that his child was not tainted. Tari's father had been around when he was able but it wasn't as often as Tari had wanted. But Grandma Roslin wasn't happy unless Bill married her Daughter and gave Tari a proper family.

Laura had sided with Bill and then asked her mother to leave. She had no business coming to her house in the middle of the night to toss around insults. When Grandma Roslin was gone Tari ambled out to the kitchen to look into the stunned faces of her parents. Laura came over to the eleven year old Tari, dropping to her knee's and gathering the child close. Laura hoped that her daughter hadn't heard what had transpired between them a few minutes ago.

Just seven years later Grandma Roslin died slowly from cancer and the only with her was Laura, the tainted grandchild was no where around. Tari had run as far as she could to get away from the sorrow of her grandmothers slow death. Later that year Laura told Tari that her grandmother had asked for her to tell her that she loved her and that she was true family. Tari hadn't wanted to cry but she fell to her knees and sobbed. She had gone to the grave and said her good-bye's. That was the day that Tari let go of whatever faith she had had.

"Tari?"

Tari looked up at her mother and was pulled out of her memories. She hadn't wanted to remember the awful things that had been said on that stormy night on a Colony that no longer existed. "I'm sorry mom. I wasn't watching..." Tari didn't get a chance to finish her apology when Laura pulled her daughter into her arms. Little did Laura know that he thoughts ran parallel to Tari's.

"I just needed to hug my daughter." Laura whispered and let go.

"I just needed to hug my mother." Tari offered up a watery smile and then walked away. She knew her mother well enough to leave things unsaid until the right time. Laura watched as Tari walked away. She smiled as well and then headed back to the Admiral's Quarters. Laura had the feeling that Bill was awake and that meant she would have to talk to him about a few things; mainly what had happened to her on New Caprica.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rescued Adama:**

Summary: Tari and the others are back on Galactica and now they have to live with the horrors of New Caprica.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of BSG and any of the other unfamiliar characters…. Except Tari.

**GALACTICA MEMORIAL HALL:**

Tony went in search of his troubled wife. He knew she had been having trouble sleeping lately, like everyone else since the nightmare that was New Caprica. Something had steered his steps towards the memorial hall. When he first had come here to the Galactica, Tony would find himself coming down this corridor just to look into the faces of the dead and to think about Tari. If he believed then he would have posted pictures of his family, but Tony had never gotten around to it. Tari was his life and his new family. Tony walked a few more feet down the corridor and that was when Tony saw his wife. She was sitting on a couple of crates with a half empty bottle of whiskey in her right hand. Tari was leaning over and her long hair cast a fiery veil keeping her face hidden from his view. He knew that something was wrong with her.

"Tari?" Tony moved closer to her, but stopped when she spoke.

"Do you know that you're married to a sin?" her voice was devoid of emotion. Tari brought the bottle up to her lips and tipped it back. Tony watched, stunned, that his wife was in pain.

"What are you talking about Angel?"

"I'm no body's angel. I'm a sin." Tari huffed a breath and looked at the wall in front of her. There were pictures of soldiers loved ones, of visitors loved ones. Everyone who had stepped foot on Galactica had posted a picture.

"Tari, you're my..." Tony was stopped in mid sentence when Tari used her free hand to cover his mouth. She didn't want to here with what he had to say. Looking into his eyes Tari gave him a watery look of inner pain, and torment.

"You know I didn't have a pleasant childhood.... and my grandmother was more or less the cause for the strife. She would look at me with disgust in her eyes. My grandmother hated my father and she hated me just because I was born." Tari paused to get up and pace. She was troubled.

"Why would you think that?" Tony tried to get her to stop but she shied away from him.

"Because she said so. My grandmother was of the old school of thought. She believed that a woman who had a child and wasn't married couldn't be a woman. She believed that her daughter was a sinner and her grand-daughter was the result of that sin."

"Tari, you are not a sin." Tony said firmly.

"If you had heard her words, you would've....."

"It doesn't matter. She's gone and you're here with me." Tony managed to corner Tari and cup her face with his hands. "What she said about you doesn't matter. You are who you are."

"I'm..."

"You are Tari Adama; child of Admiral Adama and President Roslin, and you are my wife." Tony pulled her into the safety of his body. They all had demons in one form or another. Tony himself had them but they were not as close to the surface as Tari's were. He knew that her pain gave her strength and resolved to keep fighting, but there was a point where it was going to break her and leave her an empty shell. When that happened Tony was going to be here for her.

"Is that how you see me?" Tari asked against Tony's chest.

"Yes, you are my angel. I'm here for you in any way that you need." Tony kissed the top of Tari's head. She moved away from him and smiled at him. It was a sad smile but a smile none the less.

"You have got to be the world's most understanding husband or a gift from the Gods that I have no faith in." Tari joked.

"I believe I'm that first one." Tony joked back, "I know what family problems are like, and I know the emotional damage that it can leave." He whispered. Tari sniffed and placed her hand lightly on his chest.

"Thanks." Tari responded a mere moment before she kissed him. Things felt better when he held her. The world outside of Tony's arms didn't matter. Things lately had been so messed up. Everyone trying to acclimate themselves back to military life was proving difficult. Tony was even having trouble. He was so worried about Tari, and then he was worried about if he could help her.

**ADMIRALS QUARTERS:**

Laura slipped back into Bill's quarters only to find him sitting at his desk. Suddenly she felt like she was busted for something. She had slipped out when Bill was sleeping but that was only to try and quiet her mind. Images from New Caprica haunted her in her sleep. When she had put into the Detention center, Laura thought that she might lose her mind. The only thing keeping her grounded was thoughts of Bill.

"How are you feeling?" Laura asked and slipped out of her jacket.

"I'm a little sore." Bill responded. What he wanted to say was, 'Where were you?' he was surprised at how much he had missed her presence.

"Is there something I can get for you?"

"No," Bill answered. Laura nodded and walked over to him. After a minute she put her had son his shoulders and gently rubbed out the knots she knew were there. Laura smiled when Bill groaned in contentment. He reached his hand up and placed it over one of her hands to still her movement.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just feel better." Bill replied.

"All ready?"

"Yeah."

Laura chuckled and then removed her hands. She went to sit on the couch when Bill reached for her hand and pulled her to a stop. Bill pulled her back until he could wrap his sore, heavy arms around his waist. Laura grounded him and made him see things in a certain way. Laura smiled and enjoyed feeling Bill's strong arms around her. One thing she loved about Bill Adama was his arms. Just the way they felt made the darkness of her mind seem further away. Right now she wouldn't spoil the mood.

**GALACTICA:  
5 DAYS LATER**

Tony woke as he always did to an empty space beside him. His wife was either already in her Viper for the morning CAP of she was someone where no one could reach her, not even Falcon. She had been becoming a bit of a recluse lately and Tony was beginning to feel like he was just a tag along in his marriage to Tari. All he knew was that she was leaving the Galactica to go somewhere. No logged flight plan no nothing. He was only able to get that much out of Tyrol as the Deck Chief had a lot to do. So many Vipers had been downed during the rescue of New Caprica and Tyrol was just now getting to them. So Tony left him alone to do his work as he roamed the Bucket thinking about where his wife could have gone.

"Gods, I just wish I knew where she was." Tony muttered to himself.

"Knew who where was?"

Tony turned to see Matt. Hephaestus was not the most popular person on Galactica and that went for Captain Karl C. Agathon. Helo had married that Sharon copy who until recently lived in the brig. Tony didn't have anything against Sharon and neither did Tony, but Matt was making too much noise about giving D'anna more leeway and letting her out of the brig. Not even Helo had been that annoying about Sharon.

"Tari, she's been leaving Galactica a lot and..."

"You can't figure out where she is going." Matt made it a statement.

"Yeah."

"Join the club. Tari used to do that to me a lot." Matt replied and turned to leave tony. "You may want to try the Botanical Cruiser. I heard she's been seen over there recently. Within the last four days." Matt tossed over his shoulder as he made his fifth trip to the brig today. As he left Tony thought on Matt's words and then dismissed them. Tari wouldn't mingle with civvies unless she had to.

**CIC:**

Tony walked into CIC and over to Lt. Felix Gaeta. If anyone knew where ever ship in the fleet was and where they were going Gaeta would know. Falcon moved over to where Gaeta sat and said, "Hey, Felix, I need you to do something for me."

"What can I help you with Sir?"

"I need you to tell me what Raptor Ares took and where she flew it." It was a pathetic way to say he had lost track of his own wife, but it was what he had to do. With his back to the main hatch Tony didn't notice that Admiral William Adama walked into his CIC. But he knew when the Admiral walked over because he had that soldier's instinct. Tony immediately turned and looked into the ice blue eyes of Adama, his Admiral and his father-in-law.

"Sir."

"Falcon, we rarely see you in CIC." Adama whispered and then put his hand on Tony's shoulder. He gestured for the young man to follow him. They took the stairs to the level above and Adama ordered everyone to clear out. The Admiral didn't want them to hear that the CAG of Galactica was missing.

"Sir, is something wrong?" Tony ventured, he knew what was wrong but he thought he would let the Admiral broach the subject.

"I've heard a few people mention that Tari has been going off by herself these last few days. She has been sighted over on the Botanical Cruiser. I wanted to ask..."

"If I knew anything?" Tony asked and the Admiral nodded.

"Sir, let me say this; I love my wife, I really do. But she has been distant even from me. It started the night I found her in the memorial hall. She was drunk and talking about how she was sin. I really didn't pay her much mind because she was drunk." Tony lamented. He had seen Tari drunk a time or two on the Pegasus, but five days ago his wife seemed to be surrounded by an air of deep despair.

"She told you about her grandmother didn't she?"

"Yes sir. But I think it is only a smoke screen. I think having that Simon Model on board is making her relive things she had to do during the resistance." Tony knew that's what it had to be. When they were in the ground wars Tony tried asking her what Simon was doing to her? But all she would say was nothing and Tari would leave it at that. Tony didn't press. You never press an Adama. They tended to be volatile at the best of times. Besides Falcon knew that Kara and Tari were in the same boat. Word had come through that Kara was being held by a Leoben, but no one knew more than that. Lee was trying as hard as he could without being pushy to get Kara to open up maybe that was what Tony would have to do with Tari.

"I want you to go over to the Botanical Cruiser and bring her back here." Adama said. The fleet was on rations and right now he had his plate full with trying to find a planet that had food. Right now Athena was out in her Raptor and searching for a way though a storm to this planet. Having his CAG and daughter disappearing was not such a good thing.

"Yes sir." Tony whispered and headed out of CIC. Maybe just maybe she wouldn't put up much of a fight and come back to the Galactica, come back to Tony.

**  
BOTANICAL CRUISER:**

Tari stuck the needle in her arm and felt the first waves of euphoria envelop her body and cloud her mind. She knew she shouldn't be here, but the fleet had so much as moved to a new star system in five days. She could afford to take this time for herself. There was no need for a CAG right now. A Cylon was taking a radiation bath to find food for human who would sooner kill her than be friends with her. Athena was a better person than most of humanity.

She dropped the needle and felt herself fall back into the pillows. The drugs were working their way through her system and just for a few hours she could feel as if nothing in the fleet mattered. Her life was a never ending nightmare. The Cylon she had to live with on New Caprica was in the brig, just several decks below her own quarters. If the Cylon wasn't important for needed information then Tari would shoot him herself. She didn't need him telling the Admiral and President about what she did during the ground wars.

Tari heard voices; she heard the voice of her husband yelling at the men who was watching her to make sure she didn't OD or pass out. "What did you give her?!" Tony shouted, or that's what she thought he had yelled.

Tony looked at his wife and then back to the faces of the hungry men who were watching out for her. "What did you give her?!"

"A liquid form of chamalla and thanatos leaves. The chamalla for hallucinations and the Thanatos leaves for relaxation. She gave it to herself."

"Give me the other vial and pray I don't send Marines back for you and throw you in the brig for selling an illegal drug to a ranking officer of Galactica." He threatened. Tony grabbed the man by the collar. He thought he would hit him a few times, but he had to get Tari out of here and back to Galactica. Letting go of the man Tony picked up his wife and headed back to the Raptor he had taken. his first stop would be to take her to Sick bay and allow Cottle to check her out, and then after that he was going to get to the bottom of why she as being such an idiot.

**SICKBAY:**

Doc. Cottle looked on at the Admiral of the Fleet and Captain Bastain-Adama huddled around the gurney of Ares. Falcon had carried her in and put her on gurney before even talking to Cottle. And when the young man actually got around to talking to him Falcon demanded that he take care of Tari. Cottle did check her over and determined that she was only lightly sedated. Whatever it was that she had injected into herself it was meant to calm the nerves and induce sleep. But the two men at the girl's bed side weren't convinced. So there they stood, waiting for her to wake up.

"Ok, ok, that's enough! If she wakes up then I will send for you. Now get out!" Got shouted at them. Adama turned and glared at him, but Cottle wasn't phased. Falcon cast one more glance at his sleeping wife before dong as Cottle ordered. Right now Tony was in no fit state to be there when his wife woke up. She had been sneaking off Galactica to drug herself into sleep. She could have done that here in the safety of her own quarters. But Tony knew that no where in the fleet could Tari hide to get away from the Simon who was in the brig. As much as he loved Tari Tony couldn't be around her right now.

Adama waited for Tony to leave and for Doc. Cottle to busy himself with some of the other patients he had in sickbay before he leaned over his daughter. He knew she was awake. She had been for about five minutes at the very most. "I know you're awake," Adama murmured, his voice filled with anger.

"Of course I'm awake." Tari growled in response.

"What did you think you were doing?"

"Trying to get away from the nightmares. I just wanted some sleep." Tari rolled over and put her back to her father, but the Admiral wouldn't have any of that. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back to she could see the fury in his eyes. Tari winced. Adama had been mad at her before, but his fury was barely restrained. Jerking out of her fathers grip Tari rolled off the gurney to try and stand. Her muscles were still a little shaky from the Fates Journey she had injected herself with. Tari was not about to let her father see her in such a weakened state. Gritting her teeth she braced her hands on the thin mattress and stared right back at her father.

"This is not like you." He bit out the words and Tari refused to buckle.

"Right, because I'm the Admirals Daughter... Well guess what, I am sick and tired...." Tari trailed off. The Simon model in the brig was opening old wounds that she still hadn't had the heart to tell anyone about. Let alone Tony; her lover, husband, and best friend. _"You are a killer, a RAZOR._ Simon's words whispered through her mind. Even he had known what she had become. Cain's training had ensured that. Hadn't she proved that when she slit his throat in her attempt to escape?

Adama watched all the different emotions flash through his daughters eyes; eyes that were his own. She was remembering something, something that she didn't want to speak about. "What happened to you... down there?"

"Nothing." Tari bit out. Her legs were close to giving out on her but she stood her ground and faced down her father.

"If it has something to do with that Simon Model we have in the brig, you have to tell me about It."

"No, I don't."

**BRIG:  
**

D'anna watched as Simon lounged on one of the cots in the cell. He was being deceptively lazy. Something was on his mind, something for which he had no words in which to voice. It had something to do with Tari Adama, everything Simon thought about revolved around the human brat. "So, how many times did she kill you?"

"Once," Simon replied. He wasn't in the mood to discuss Tari. She was a human, but it was that fact that made her so interesting to Simon. It was why he now understood his brother Leoben's obsession with Kara Thrace. No matter how many times Kara killed Leoben he would always go back. There was something to both women. Simon wasn't sure what it was, but there was an aura around her.

"What about you, did your human pet kill you?"

"Never, even after he found out that I was a Cylon. I dare say he loves me." D'anna muttered.

"Then you have a gift that none of us will know." Simon muttered. It wasn't like he wanted the Adama girl to love him, or maybe he did. But whatever the reason she was still a mystery he needed to solve.

**PILOTS REC ROOM:**

Tony sat at one of the back tables and watched the other pilots. Food rations were running low and right now there was a plan in place to get Civilians packed into Galactica and Pegasus. Once the other civilian ships were manned by a skeleton crew then every available pilot would take a ship through the radiation storm, and be in orbit of a planet with loads of protein algae. Algae morning, noon, and night. Just what the fleet needed now. Tony couldn't sit in the rec room anymore, he was going to head back to his quarters.

When he got there Tari was sitting in the middle of the floor. She looked at him and then bowed her head. Tony crouched in front of her and pulled his wife into his arms. He could never stay mad at her for long. That was his curse. "Tell me what happened."

"I'm sorry, I just..."

"Just what angel?"

"I just wanted to escape the nightmares." Tari confessed. They clouded her mind when she tried to sleep. Every horrible thing that she had ever done came back to haunt her.

"What was the drug you were taking?"

"Fate's Journey. The Sagittarons use it when they can't sleep. I just wanted to sleep."

"Why not take it here, where I could keep an eye on you?"

"Because, I didn't want you to see me as weak." Tari huddled more securely into his embrace.

"You're not weak, you're never weak." Tony whispered. This was his Ares, strong as steel but as fragile as a blade of grass. She had never been like this when they served on Pegasus, Cain never would have tolerated the weakness. Now, here, on the Galactica Tari could finally feel whatever was churning up in her mind and what would certainly ravage her body.

**RAPTOR 592**

The lights from the radiation cloud were blinding and the turbulence was enough to make you be sick. But there was a job to be done, ships had to get through and the people had to get fed. There was nothing more than that. For Tari Adama the last few hours were hell. For this 'outing' every pilot able to fly was stuck in a raptor and that meant Apollo was back in the cockpit. Tari couldn't be happier. She missed flying with her brother. "Raptor 592 to Hetai Kahn, please respond."

"Hetai Kahn here." the pilot shouted over the Comm. Ares looked out the canopy that was rapidly becoming covered from the radiation clouds.

"Apollo to all Raptors get relay to jump coordinates."

"Ares here, I got my eyes on the Hetai Kahn." Ares sounded and listened as the other pilots called out confirmations. She tried to keep her wits while she bounced around in the cockpit of the Raptor. Her stomach was about ready to revolt. Looking down at her rad badge Ares saw that it was still in the clear. The one good thing about taking a radiation bath was the cure for her hunger. If they managed to have processed food Tari wasn't going to touch it. At least not for a week, or two.

"Apollo to all ships get ready to jump on my mark. 3 2 1... Jump!"

Simultaneously all the ships jumped clear of the storm and into clear space where a planet waited where the food, algae, was getting collected and ready for processing. In turn the Raptors took turns landing and going through decontamination. Tari landed her Raptor and then headed for the decontamination curtains. Taking off her helmet Tari handed it to a waiting knuckle dragger and stood with the other pilots all of whom looked worse off than she did.

Tari could feel her stomach lurching and soon she couldn't stop herself. The empty contents of her stomach regurgitated up her throat and out her mouth to spill out onto the floor. Stomach acid burned her throat and left a nasty taste in her mouth. She felt hand on her back moving over her in small circles of comfort. Turning he came face to face with Tony.

"It's ok Angel. Take deep breaths." Tony's voice was shaky and he looked as if he could throw up at any minute as well.

"That concludes outbound four. We have to get better at tracking our sheep. Check and recheck you instruments." Apollo said. His voice was weak.

"The instruments are crap." Kat shouted.

"The instruments are all we have." Ares commented and sank down to sit on her haunches. The radiation was sapping her strength, but she was still fighting and so far she could finish this mission.

"All right everyone get a few hours rest while we fix the damage to some of the Raptors." Apollo ordered and headed out with Starbuck. Ares sat on the deck for a few before needing help from Tony. She could feel her legs about to give out, but by shear force of will the two pilots made it back to their cabin. They both fell into the waiting arms of the mattress and sank into unconsciousness.

**TARI'S QUARTERS:  
TWO HOURS LATER**

Ares woke to see the lovely eyes of Falcon staring back at her. She groaned and stretched noting that they were both still in their flight suits. Exhaustion apparently had been too much for either of them. "Is it that time already?" Tari asked and smiled for the first time in three weeks. Who knew a little radiation poisoning would be good for her disposition.

"In about one hour."

"Hmm, one more trip and it will be all done. Gods this has been one hell of a mission." Tari sighed and sat up slowly.

"You look terrible," Tony chuckled and cupped his wife's cheek.

"So do you," Tari tossed back and leaned more into the caress.

_"All pilots to the ready room."_

Tari and Tony sighed at the same time then got up to head to the pilots ready room.

**  
RAPTOR 592:  
OUT BOUND TRIP FIVE**

Tari looked around for her ship the Belleriphon. She tried the DRADIS but as Kat had said the instruments were crap. Her Raptor was getting tossed around harder than the last four times she made the trips. Shaking her head she once again looked out of the canopy and there was the Belleriphon right above her. The light was blinding but she could make out the ship. She relayed the coordinates and waited for Apollo to call the time.

"3 2 1... Jump!" Apollo's voice came over the comm and the raptors jumped. Tari took a moment to relax before she looked at the DRADIS. That was when she saw that one Raptor was unaccounted for.

"Apollo to all raptors land your birds and wait to be decontaminated."

"Wait, Apollo, Kat is still out there. She didn't jump back."

"Ares land that raptor, now." Apollo ordered. Normally Ares would have argued but she wasn't too keen on going back out into the radiation bath. So she did as she was ordered and prayed to the Gods that she would be alright. Kat was a good pilot and a fine soldier.

Tari was the last to be cleaned of the radiation when Kat's raptor got towed in. she had found the missing ship; Kat was a hero. As she made her way off the wing Kat collapsed and was rushed to sick bay. Somehow the gathered knew that Kat was in bad shape.

**SICKBAY:  
THREE HOURS LATER**

Kat lay on a gurney hooked up to monitors and an IV that was pumping her full of morpha. She didn't have long left to live. Tari was lingering outside debating whether she wanted to go in or not. She had watched as her father sat by Kat's bedside and just talked with her. Starbuck had even been in to see her. Making up her mind Tari slipped into sick bay and went to Kat's side. The woman lying there was a hero; she had saved the lives of the crew and brought the last ship back to the fleet. Kat was a better person that any of them because of that.

Tari reached out slowly and took Kat's hand. She smiled at Kat as the woman's raged breath filled the silence between them. "Kat, I just wanted to say... you are a hell of a person."

"Thanks..."

"No, I mean it. For all our talking I know that I wouldn't have stayed to find that missing ship. But you did, and that is the bravest thing anyone could have done." Tari gently lowered herself down to the edge of the gurney and just sat with Kat. Nothing else mattered right now. A fellow pilot was slowly dying for a huge dose of radiation and there was no hope for her survival. Her life was only measured in the next breath.

"I'm gonna sit with you, if that's ok?" Tari whispered.

"Yeah, I would like that." Kat murmured just before she slipped back into sleep. The only way Ares knew the woman was still alive was from the beeping of the heart monitor. Emotions choked her and Tari felt the tears start to well in her eyes. Too many lives had been lost and Kat was going to be another. Just one more casualty of surviving, of trying to find a new home, a home that Kat wasn't going to see. She had been fighting for the dream of Earth.

"I didn't know the War God could cry." Kat's voice was so quiet Tari could barely hear what she had said.

"When a comrade, a friend lay dying, tears are ok." Tari offered Kat a watery smile. Kat sighed and gripped Tari's hand with all the strength she had left.

"Thank you... for..."

"No, thank you. You are..." Tari trailed off when the heart monitor flat lined. Kat just slipped away. Death was quiet like that. It just slipped in and took the last bit of life there was. Tari let the tears fall as the nurses and Cottle came over and shuffled her out of the way. Before anyone could see her Tari slipped out of Sickbay and made her way to the memorial hall.

**  
MEMORIAL HALL:**

Starbuck had been sitting on one of the crates every since she had left Kat's side. The young woman in there had put her life on the line to save a skeleton crew and the ship they were piloting. She never would have done that, not in that radiation bath. Kara put her right hand in her pocket and let her fingers run over the photo that was stashed there.

"Figured you'd be here," Tari muttered as she plopped down next to Kara.

"Yeah," Kara replied and then pulled the picture out.

"She past away a few moments ago," Tari said as she wiped away a tear the fell.

"Guess one of us should put this up,"

"Yeah, question is where?"

Kara got up and pinned Kat's picture next to Duck and Nora. She stood there and stared at the faces of three pilots who would never see Earth, never see the new home for humanity. Kara heard Tari get up and listened as her foot falls carried her away from the hall. The hall was silent for a time until another set of footsteps stopped by Kara. She turned to see Lee. He was back in uniform.

"You ready to head back to the Pegasus?"

"Yeah," Kara bowed her head and said a small prayer for the now deceased Kat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rescued Adama:**

Summary: Tari and the others are back on Galactica and now they have to live with the horrors of New Caprica.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of BSG and any of the other unfamiliar characters…. Except Tari.

**HANGER DECK:**

For the last three days ground crews had been working day and night to harvest the algae that would now serve as food for the entire fleet. The stuff wasn't pretty to look at but Cottle had said that it was pure protein and that would help the fleet survive. Tari stood on the hanger deck and waited for the Raptor to come back from the planet. Tony had landed on top of the rotation for today. So he had to head down to the planet. She stood above and watched the knuckle draggers carry on with repairs to Vipers and Raptors. Life aboard Galactica was ever so routine, on the good days. Tari perked up when the Raptor carrying Tony was towed into the bay. She just made it onto the deck when tony stepped off the wing. He was covered in dust and dried algae.

"Someone needs a shower." Tari called out and Tony grinned at his wife.

"Oh yeah, well how about a debriefing. Just you and I... in the shower." Tony leaned down and whispered into Tari's ear. She sighed and was about to kiss him when she noticed that he had some dried algae on his lower lip. Instead she took her right hand and wiped at it. Tony chuckled and then headed off in the direction of the showers.

"Oh, the life of a CAG." Tari muttered and followed Tony. This would be one debriefing she would certainly love.

**ALGAE PLANET:**

Chief Tyrol stood with the ground crews. They were in the process of packing up equipment to head back to Galactica. Three days on this gods forsaken planet collecting the ugly algae that was to now be the only food source. Course it was better than starving. He could choke down the green sludge.

"Hey, Chief. Things are almost packed up." Sam Anders came over to Tyrol. The former pyramid player had been n the ground wars and now he was helping out with grunt work.

"That's good Sam. just a few more things..." Tyrol trailed off and looked towards the horizon, he didn't notice that Sam looked in the same direction. There he heard music, faint and distant but it was music. Shaking his head Tyrol went back to coordinating the removal of all the equipment. Tyrol wrote it off as the heat and the stench playing with his mind.

**SHOWERS:**

Tony leaned his head under the hot spray of the water and just sighed in contentment. His wet tendrils of hair streaked his face in dark lines and Tony used one hand to move them out of his face. The tension was slowly draining from him as soft lips roamed over his broad shoulders. They were his wife's lips, and what sweet lips she had.

"I was wondering when I could talk to my CAG about these crap doughnut runs." Tony mused and turned to face Tari. Her cheeks were red, fire like hair falling in ringlets around her face, and eyes as bright as any star. She was all his. Tony reached out his hands and rested them on her bare waist. Tari sucked in a breath when his nimble fingers skimmed over one of her many scars.

"Yeah, you have a complaint, tell it to someone else. Cause I don't care," Tari sighed and moved closer till she was touching her lips to his lightly. His arms wound around her and kept her close. She tipped her head back and let the water cascade over her. Tony loved to watch her like this. When he was feeling some what poetic, Tony would say she looked like a water nymph come to torment men with wicked fantasies and desires. Rivulets of water streamed over her face and down the line of her neck making it look like veins. Tony couldn't resist, he leaned close and dragged his tongue up and through one of the small streams of water traveling down her neck. Tari gasped and sunk her hands into his wet mane of hair. Tony picked her up and braced her against the wall.

"Too bad, I choose to voice them now," Tony growled before taking her lips in a ruthless kiss.

**ALGAE PLANET:**

_*faint melody playing*_

Galen Tyrol turned towards the horizon again. There was that melody again, it was a little stronger. Then came the urge to follow the faint song where ever it would lead. He stopped what he was doing and set off for his unknown destination. Galen heard Cally yell for him but paid her no mind and just kept walking. He had to find it, but he didn't know what he was looking for. Hopefully as he followed the music he would find whatever he was supposed to find.

The sun beat down and the trek was steep. Not a cloud in the sky aided him. There was no shade to be found, but something caught his eye, it was a cave entrance. Tyrol turned towards it and entered into a large structure. He felt his mouth drop open slightly, the music was no longer floating through his mind, but something else thrummed through him, a deep sense of reverence enveloped him. This was a sacred place. Leaving the temple, Tyrol made his way back to the base camp. He needed to tell the president of what he found.

**ADMIRALS QUARTERS:**

"Are you sure that it is in act the Eye of Jupiter Chief?" President Roslin asked as she stood with her palms braced on the top of Adama's desk. She had gotten word that Tyrol had found something and she had taken the first Raptor she could over to the Galactica and straight to Adama's quarters.

_"Pretty sure Madam President. I remember that the Temple of Five was an important part of my father faith and the references here that I've been able to decipher are painting a clear picture."_

"Have you found it yet?" Adama asked and locked eyes with Roslin. He could see anticipation and excitement radiating in her eyes.

_"Not yet sir. There are references to where it might be in the temple, but so far we haven't found anything concrete. I need a little more time."_

"Take all the time you need Chief," Adama ordered and cut the connection.

"This could be it, another marker on the road to Earth." Roslin mused with a sly smile plastered on her lips.

"We have to find it first." Adama reasoned. He stayed seated in his chair and continued to watch her. She tapped her fingers on the desk and still continued to smile at him.

"I know, but we are so close, I can feel it." Laura pushed herself off his desk and paced the length from where his desk stood to where the leather couch was. She just radiated excitement and Bill couldn't help but smile at her in return.

**BATTLESTAR PEGASUS:**

Lee sat on the edge of his rack and watched Kara. She was still asleep and in the grips of a dream. He was still trying to get her to talk about what had happened to her on New Caprica, but just when Lee thought he had made some head way Kara shut down and said it was nothing and that she was fine. Lee knew that it was just Kara's way of moving on and trying to forget. He wanted to help her but Kara wouldn't let him. She as proud and strong that way with a little stubbornness thrown in. All Kara would tell him was that she kept killing Leoben over an over. That was all she would say. Tari had told him that Kara had been held in a fake house, but that was all his sister could tell him. That was all she knew. Lee just wanted to help Kara.

"Kara?" Lee gently shook her shoulder and had to dodge the fist that flew towards his jaw. Getting up he took the extra pillow and moved far enough away from the rack before he threw the pillow at the sleeping Kara Thrace.

"Son of a Bitch," Kara growled and glared at Lee.

"Good Morning, or should I say afternoon."

"What?" She rolled over and buried her head under the pillow that Lee had tossed at her.

"You should have been up fiver hour's ago."

"So,"

'Kara, come on. I need a CAG who isn't hung over." Lee tossed her pants at her. But Kara didn't budge.

"No, Lee you need a CAG who cares. Right now I don't care." Kara mumbled from under the pillow. Lee heaved a sigh and left.

**BATTLESTAR GALACTICA:  
READY ROOM**

Tari Adama stood in front of the white board and went over the names for the next run down to the planet. The team that had gone down had split up. One crew still worked on harvesting every bit of algae while the bulk of the supplies were returned to Galactica. Then Tyrol and a few of his grunts were scowering a temple that was another road sign on the way to Earth. Trouble was he had a problem finding the Eye of Jupiter. What the frak did they need with and Eye anyway? It was all a bunch of prophetic nonsense. None of it did anybody any good, except for the religious hardliners and the genuine people of faith which Tari Adama was not. She followed her father in that respect. A person's destiny was written with their own hands and not three women who sat a great loom for all of eternity weaving the lives of mere mortals.

"You hard at work CAG?" Matt's voice filtered in from the hatchway.

"Yeah, I have fifteen pilots down due to malnourishment and ten more down on the planet doing grunt work."

"Anything I can do?" Matt asked.

"Well, let's see. My father has ordered four Vipers for CAP and one Raptor to make doughnut runs to that gods awful stinking planet right beneath us. So unless you want to grab a hose and go down there with the rest of the grunts, really isn't much you can do."

"Sorry I bothered you." Matt turned to leave but Tari put her hand on his shoulder.

"No, I'm sorry. My manners have been a little allusive lately." Tari smirked and turned back to the board. A few days ago Admiral Adama had put Kat's name in the CAG position. She had earned it and that was where her name stayed.

"Can't be easy for you. What with having that Simon model on board." Matt saw Tari tense, her shoulders.

"I'm fine." Tari bit out, "If that's all. I have work to do."

Matt knew that voice, it was just like her father. So Matt left her to stare at the Pilot Roster. There really was nothing for him to do so he made his way down to the brig to see D'anna. She was all he could think about lately. He knew the stares he was getting and he heard the subtle insults thrown his way. Now he knew what Helo had to go through to get people to trust Sharon. Matt only hoped that someday the Admiral would trust D'Anna and let her out of the cell. All he needed to do was bide his time and keep trying to talk the Admiral into being lenient on D'Anna.

**GALACTICA'S BRIG:**

Tari stood in the only shadow that existed in the Brig. She had no idea why she was here, but now that she was she couldn't move away. There was Simon talking to Matt's D'anna. Simon was so kind to her on New Caprica; Tari could never figure out why. She lived better in the last four months of that hell than he own husband had. That was the one thing that she regretted the most. Her bed was warm, not from another body, but from actual electrical heat, and he husband Tony had to freeze. "Damn Cylon," Tari whispered. She edged along the wall and out into the bright hall of Galactica. She faced her demon, for now. The only way she was would truly feel better would be for him to be airlocked.

Admiral William Adama had followed his daughter to the brig where he watched her watching the Simon model. She had an interesting look marring her face. It was a cross between anger, guilt, and something else. He wasn't proud of the fact he had followed her, but she had been running in so many directions lately that Adama found his head spinning sometimes. Laura had told him to have patience with her but he couldn't. Tari had used drugs just to escape nightmares; nightmares that she refused to share. Adama couldn't sit by while his youngest child destroyed herself. It made his heart ache, but the only one who saw that was Laura.

"So, Admiral, you're not the only one following her these days."

"I guess not. When did you start Tony?" Adama asked.

"I told you sir, I love my wife. If she wants to destroy herself she is gonna have to go through me first."

Adama turned to his son-in-law and an image of Tony and Tari at their wedding flashed into his mind. They had been married on Galactica, right on the hanger deck. It was the happiest day of Tari's life. She looked wonderful in her dress uniform and she had been glowing. Adama had to admit that Tony put the glow in Tari and he was grateful to the young man for that.

"You watch her closely." Adama ordered.

"I'd do it anyway." Tony moved off in the direction his wife had gone leaving the Admiral alone with his thoughts.

"Tony will look after her, Bill." Laura stepped up to his side.

"Are well all following her now?"

"No, I followed you Bill." Laura leaned her head on his shoulder for a few seconds. The hall was quiet and no one would see the President getting cozy with her Admiral. Adama turned his head and placed a kiss on the top of Laura's head. She alone kept him sane. Laura alone was his port in the storm.

**TARI'S QUARTERS:**

Tari sat on her bed and pulled out her wedding band. She mirrored Kara, she kept her ring on her dog tags. Kara still kept Zac's ring even though she was with Lee now. Tari felt that she was finally ready to be Tony's wife again. After everything she had put him through she should at least show the symbol of their union once again. Pulling the chain apart she slipped the ring off and just stared at the silver as it reflected the light. She couldn't bring herself to put the ring on though. Some small part of Tari felt she had betrayed Tony.

"Your supposed to wear that." Tony said from the entrance of their quarters.

"I know, but I can't seem to bring myself...."

Tony came over and kneeled before his wife. He took the ring from her fingers and slipped it into place on her left ring finger. "This is where it belongs." He whispered.

"Why are you so good to me?"

"Because I love you, and I married you. Nightmares and all."

"What if you stop...." Tari started to say but tony covered her mouth with his hand

"I told you, and I will keep telling you, I love you."

Tari kissed his palm and reclined on the bed pulling him with her. She always craved him, her body howled for his, and her heart beat for him. Tari shouldn't doubt this but her mind was a fog. The only thing that was certain was he was here. Tony covered her and claimed her mouth in fiery passion. Suddenly his hands were everywhere, they were on her stomach, running down her arms and they were on her hips. He was consuming her, reassuring her with his body. She needed it, wanted it, craved it with her whole heart and body.

_"Pass the word to Captain Bastain. Captain Bastain report to the Ready Room for your Pre-Flight briefing."_

Tony growled into Tari's mouth before kissing her so hard she thought he would devour her. Heat sped though her like a wildfire. He leaned back and growled again, "I'm gonna kill Gaeta." Before he climbed off his wife to grab his helmet.

"Sorry baby, continue this later." tony said but before he was out the door Tari surged to her feet and pinned him to the hatchway. Her mouth danced over his in heated fury.

Tari pulled back and said in her own frustrated growl, "Not if I get to Gaeta first."

**THREE HOURS LATER:**

Tari stood in CIC with her father and mother as they watched the DRADIS. Three Baseship's had jumped in and some of their people were still on the algae planet looking for the eye of Jupiter. The Baseship had launched six heavy raiders that were in bound to the surface. The Admiral had nukes aimed at the planet, he was threatening to blow the planet up. Tari felt her heart clench as tight as a fist. Tony was down there. Her husband was down there. Why had he landed on top of the doughnut run. That damned coin toss was going to get him killed.

"You can't do this." Tari seethed. She wouldn't stand by and let Tony be nuked.

"He's the Admiral," her mother said from next to her. Laura had the strangest look on her face as she watched Bill. A few short hours ago they were curled up on his couch and she was teasing him about the slight bruise he still had around his left eye. She was the only one who knew it was there, well maybe not the only one but she could tell when he was still injured. Laura wanted to put her arm around Tari, but now was not the time to be a mother, but a President.

"And you're the President. Stop him." Tari ordered.

"It's a military decision.' Laura breathed out, and that was the truth of it. They had agreed long ago that military decisions rested with him. Laura was bound by that, and that was why she felt powerless to help her child, who was now a wife.

"So in other words you won't." Tari growled and then turned to her father, "Admiral don't so this."

"They started this." Adama said, no emotion in his voice as he looked at his daughter. There was pain in her eyes and the slightest bit of fear, fear of him and what he was doing. That made him pause, but only for a moment. As he and Tigh were about to launch the nukes a voice sounded in CIC.

"Sir, all but one of the raiders is turning back." Gaeta announced. Adama and Tigh let their hands fall from the launch keys. Tari let out a breath and thanked the gods for that. She would probably rail and scream at her father later but when Tony was back on board then things would be better.

**  
ALGAE PLANET:**

Tony stood with all the other pilots who were down there. Starbuck was with them and a few of the others. Destiny, Wizard, Vixon, and Wizard were on the ground as well. They had heard from some of the civvies that a few Chrome-Domes were headed towards the temple. Starbuck took charge and set up a perimeter. Tony was about to be sent out with Vixon and Wizard to scout a few miles from the temple. He grabbed a riffle and headed for the entrance with the others behind him.

"Good thing Tari isn't here." He whispered and let his soldier take over.

**ALGAE PLANET:**

Tony lay in a dirt trench waiting for any sign of the toasters that had landed. Destiny was to his left and Vixon, with Wizard, was stationed up on higher ground in sniper positions. The sun beat down on them and the horrid stench of the algae filled their senses. 'Fine time to land on top of the doughnut run.' Tony thought bitterly. Yup, he was going to kill Gaeta.

"Falcon, how long are we going to lie in the dirt?" Destiny growled. Tony turned to her and offered her a sympathetic small smile. Sweat beaded on her brown and streaked down the side of her face. Dust and algae clung to her hair. She looked like she had been rolling in the dirt for hours rather than the hour they had been waiting.

"I don't know Destiny. We wait until the Chief finds the eye or we are in a fire fight with chrome domes." Tony answered her. He really didn't, but for him he hoped the Toasters got here first. Then, at least he could shoot out some of his frustration at being on this planet when he could be up on Galactica with his wife in their bed.

"Yeah, well, how long will it take for him to find one damned eye. Knowing him he is probably looking right at it." Kara griped. But she could be right. Tyrol could be looking right at it.

**GALACTICA:**

Tari stood with a few other pilots serving as guards waiting for the Cylon's that were arriving. They wanted to talk, but they were also bringing Gaius Baltar along with them. Anyone she knew would love to take a pot shot at the Former President. Tari herself would love to take out he son of a itch.

"Thrilled about seeing your people again, Athena?" Tari asked. She wasn't trying to be spiteful she just wasn't in a good mood.

"My people are right here on this ship. I may be a Cylon but I've chosen my side." Athena answered, there was no anger in her voice.

"I'm being a itch huh?"

"Just a little bit."

"I guess it comes from having my husband nearly nuked today. Now we have frakking Cylon's coming onto this ship. Can my day get any worse?"

"Maybe..."

"Real big help Athena." Tari turned to her fellow pilot. Just months ago she was in a cell and under scrutiny because she was a Cylon, but she had been right about something. She chose her side; she had sided with the Fleet. Sharon was the only Cylon that Tari wanted at her back.

"She is at that." Both Tari and Athena looked up as the marines came to a stop in front of them. Behind them was a D'Anna model, one of the Cavil's, Baltar and Sharon. But which one Tari couldn't tell. Colonel Tigh had joined them and with his one good eye he looked the Cylon's up and down.

"That's Boomer."

"The one who shot my father?"

"Yes."

"She goes no farther. Marines detain that one here." Tigh ordered. "Tari your with me. Athena stay here and watch that one."

"Yes, sir."

**GALACTICA:  
CONFERENCE ROOM  
**

Laura stood close to Bill drawing what strength she could from him. Too soon Cylon's would be walking through the hatch and the Admiral and President would have to be front and center. All she wanted to do was hurry back to his quarters and crawl under the covers, preferably with him beside her. Even back then Laura knew she needed Bill Adama. He gave her a wonderful daughter and he was the reason she was alive today. She just wanted to be with Bill and Bill alone. Laura looked up in time to see Saul Tigh, Tari, and the Marine escort. She took another deep breath and steadied herself.

Bill had a split second to see Laura slip into the role of president. Her face just shut down, no emotions leaked through her gaze. Just moments ago she was laughing with him as he was with her. But news of Baltar coming to the Galactica made her angry, and Bill was more than a little enraged. If he could get away with it and not be flayed by his conscience he would shoot the irritating former President himself. More than anything he would have shot Baltar just to see the haunted look be gone from Laura's gaze. She wore it constantly now.

"Madam President, we are here for the Eye." D'Anna said and clasped her hands behind her back.

"The fact that we have converged on this place is astronomical at best." Baltar piped up.

"The less that an says the better. Admiral I hop you can stomach this better than I can." Laura said. She turned her body so that none of the assembled would see her grip Bills hand and give him a tortured look. Having the Cylon's there she could have handled but Baltar. That was too much, even for her.

"If you give us the Eye, then you can have Baltar and we will leave you alone." Cavil offered, "Just something to sweeten the pot."

**ALGAE PLANET:**

"Foxfire one, this is Foxfire two. We have five toasters in bound to your position. Advise, what should we do?" Vixon's voice poured out of the wireless.

"Do you have a clean shot?" Falcon asked.

"All but two."

"Take out the one's you can and we will clean up the rest." Shots rang out mere moments later. Both the toasters exchanged fire with Vixon and Wizard. Falcon prayed they were both still alive. Tony raised his riffle and waited to hear the mechanical clomp of the Toasters. He cast a quick glance to Destiny then he looked back to the path where they would come from.

**BATTLESTAR GALACTICA:**

Tari stood on the hanger deck just staring at a Raptor. She had been contemplating stealing one and hauling ass to the planet, but that would never work. The Basestar would shoot her down before she even reached the atmosphere. Her options were limited. The top one being he standing around feeling helpless. She had almost wished that the stealth Viper was still around and not in a million pieces in some unknown part of space. Tari ran her thumb over the band of her wedding ring while she stared at nothing in particular. Right now she was willing to lay odds that the Admiral detained the Cylon's and the former President and is at this moment having them escorted to the brig to join the others. She knew a few people who would love to get their hands on Baltar, Laura Roslin being one of them.

"Laird!" Tari shouted.

"Yes Captain, what can I do for you?"

"Have my Viper run up and ready to go when I get back, I'm going over to the Pegasus."

Tari left without another word. Having that Simon model sitting in the brig was bad enough, now there was Cavil added to the mix. And Tari had the feeling it was the same Cavil that had cut on her during her time in the detention center. Tari reached her hand down to her hip and wished she had worn her weapon, but if she did that then she would have been tempted to not only shoot Simon but Cavil as well. It wasn't that Simon had kept her against her will, it was that he seemed to know certain dark things about her. She just had to get away from Galactica... away from the Simon Model that seemed to be creeping closer and closer.

When Tari arrived at her quarters four Marine guards waited outside. Two were for her father and two were for her mother. So that meant that both the Admiral and the President were waiting for her. She stopped just short of her quarters and looked at the Marines. Tari could either go in and have a fight with them or she could make a U turn and go to the locker rooms where she had a second set of her gear.

**ALGAE PLANET:**

Tony looked through the scope of his riffle. If he could only get a bead on the eye of the Cylon Centurions then it would take them down quick and clean, but from where they were hidden in the ditch it would be hard enough. "Destiny you have a clear shot for the eye?"

"Negative."

"Damnit. All right the minute you get a clear shot you take it." Tony ordered and made sure he had a round in the chamber before settling his finger over the trigger to wait. He heard the mechanical foot steps coming closer and closer. All he would need was one clear shot and down goes another toaster. But he needed the shot. Precious seconds ticked by and finally his opening came. Looking through his scope again Tony thanked the Gods that he could see that ugly red eye. Quick as he could make it Tony put two rounds in the metal done of the Centurion to his left. As an answering echo Destiny did the same thing. Both Centurions fell like the scraps of metal they were.

"Foxfire two, this is foxfire one. Fall back to the temple. I repeat fall back to the temple." Tony ordered as he and Destiny prepared to move out.

"What are we going to do if there are more toasters on our six."

"Have one hell of a fire fight." Tony retorted.

"Oh yeah, that's gonna go great. Wanna add a little death to your side of insanity?" Destiny sniped.

"Sure, anything to shake up the day, though I'm sure my wife would want me returned unharmed... so she could do it herself." Tony muttered the last part.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rescued Adama:**

Summary: Tari and the others are back on Galactica and now they have to live with the horrors of New Caprica.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of BSG and any of the other unfamiliar characters…. Except Tari.

**BATTLESTAR GALACTICA:**

Tari took the step into her quarters and stared right at her father before she moved over to her locker to grab her flight suit. Faster than she would have thought her father capable of his hand slammed on the front of her locker closing it before she could remove a single thing. She grit her teeth and heard her father do the same thing, but neither Adama spoke. Instead Laura broke the silence, "Tari, what do you think you are doing?"

"Going to the Pegasus."

"The Baseship's would pick you up before you make it to Pegasus."

"I would make it."

"Really, why is that?" Laura asked sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Because your so called Gods can't keep me here. Not while those Cylon bastards are still here. Simon I can deal with, but not Cavil. I wanna shoot that mother frakker so bad that I can taste his blood." Tari raged. She had to pull herself back fast. For months now she had played the unaffected child, but now she couldn't anymore. She had reached her limits in pretending for her parents.

"We let them go, all except the D'Anna that came back from New Caprica, and Simon. The others are gone but we kept Baltar." Adama breathed out. Tari could tell the Admiral was even reaching his limit. But it wasn't her attitude that was getting to him. It was Kara and Lee. Kara was becoming a recluse and Lee was covering for her. Something needed to happen soon or the fleet was going to go to Hades in a hand basket before things got any better.

Silence had descended in Tari's quarters. None of them had the words to voice. A buzzing from the wireless finally broke the charged silence. Tari walked over and grabbed the receiver, jerking it out of the cradle. "Adama."

"Right, be right there." Tari replaced the receiver and looked at her parents.

"what?" The both spoke at once.

"Apparently the Baseships have jumped away and the wireless comms are back up." Tari informed them as she headed for the hatch, "Oh, and the sun is going supernova." Tari shot over her shoulder as she ran for the CIC. She knew that her parents were in hot pursuit. They never would have left the CIC unless they had to deal with one of the problem Adama children. Since Kara and Lee were out of reach Tari got most of the attention, even when she didn't want it.

**ALGAE PLANET:**

"Ares to ground personnel, evac to Raptors and get off the frakking planet!" Tari's dulcet tones filled the temple. Tony did love to hear his wife give orders.

"Alright everyone you heard the CAG. That means get your shit and get out." Tony yelled. Destiny and Starbuck started to hurry people out of the temple while Tony went over to the Chief. He stood at the center column like an awe struck kid. He had heard Tyrol telling the President that the Temple of the Five was part of his fathers religion.

"Tyrol, get your ass over here!" Tony shouted, yet the stubborn Deck Chief didn't move. He grabbed Tyrol by the shirt and dragged him out side. Only then did he come to his senses and head for the Raptor. Not resisting the urge, Tony turned back and looked at the temple one more time, but something else caught his eyes. The heavens had turned into the Mandela that was all over the walls.

"That's It! That's the Eye!" Tony shouted and scrambled to the Raptor. He had to get the bird in the air and get the gun camera to take a picture.

**GALACTICA HANGER DECK:**

Many of the crew waited on the hanger deck after Galactica and Pegasus jumped away from the supernova. Lee stood with Tari and waited for Kara to push her way through the throng of people. Tari looked for Tony, but she hadn't seen him yet. Dave 'Roadkill' Wright was to her left looking for Destiny. He was the first of the three of them to find their intendeds. Tari and Lee watched as he gathers up Destiny and buried his face in her short cap of brown hair. His whole body radiated relief.

"LEE!" Kara's voice carried over the din and Lee turned to see her standing on the wing of the third Raptor. Lee pushed his way through everyone and before Kara could jump down he pulled her into his waiting arms. Tari could see Kara stiffen slightly but then relaxed. Whatever was happening between them, things were going to get even better.

"There's my favorite Warrior."

Tari tensed. She knew who was behind but she couldn't bring herself to turn. Tony was alive. His strong arms came around her waist and she couldn't help but turn. Seeing his eyes lock wit her filled her heart with such joy that Tari could barely contain herself. She jumped up into Tony's arms and kissed him senseless.

Tony knew Tari's reaction was going to be powerful but he found the air going instantly out of his lungs the minute she fused her lips to his. For a minute he staggered and then fell to the deck. His wife was welcomed relief against his body. He took control of the kiss and pressed her into the deck instead. Breaking the contact he looked down at her and got a wicked grin on his face.

"Get off me," Tari laughed playfully pushing at his chest.

"Gravity in increasing." Tony draped himself over her, surrounding her, fill her senses with the scent of him all sweaty and dirty.

"It is not, you big dummy."

"Is too, same thing happened yesterday." Tony dead panned, but levered himself up on his elbows to stare into Tari's dark blue eyes, the eyes of her father.

"You two going to frak on the deck?" Kara asked. She had one arm around Lee's waist. Kara wasn't the only one who needed the physical touch to reassure her.

"No, Tari just knocked the breath out of me."

"Oh, I'm sure."

Tony got up and offered Tari a hand. The four of them dissolved into laughter. The melodious sound had been lost on this ship for a while. Now it was found after so many had narrowly escaped from being incinerated by a sun that had gone supernova. But still they could laugh and the sight was not missed by the two Leaders of the Fleet who stood far above the crowd. Laura reached over and placed her hand on top of Bill's. He removed his hand only to take hers, linking their fingers. She looked at him and noticed that tears glistened in his eyes. Bill the firm Admiral who defended the fleet and cared for all those under his command.

Bill, still holding Laura's hand, led her back to his quarters. Now was the time that they should talk. He had seen how she reacted when Cavil and Baltar stepped into the conference room. Bill wanted to know exactly what happened to her, and he wanted to know all of it. He knew she would rail at him, scream shout, and most likely cuss up at storm. And her anger would be his storm to bear. But he would bear it just to see the hurt die in her eyes. He wanted to see light there again, and Bill wanted to be the cause of that light.

**ADMIRALS QUARTERS:**

Laura stared at Bill debating the words she should use to describe the horrors she had been forced to witness in the New Caprica Jail. She had been forced to witness the torture of her own child, her own daughter, before she had escaped. Tari had been one of the few to actually escape, but then again her daughter was resourceful, a killer. Tari had never said as much, but Laura knew and Bill knew the same.

"Laura, your silence can only last so long," Bill whispered, but even in the relative quiet of his quarters it sounded like a thunder clap. He saw Laura jump slightly. Moving out of his chair he sat beside her on the couch and took her hand, gave her that human contact that she needed to get through this. He wanted to know what had happened to her. This way when he made Baltar pay, he would be doing it for her.

"I saw her Bill, I saw our daughter being tortured. Cavil, one of the Cavil took great delight in forcing me to watch, watch while…" Laura trailed off. Her throat was so dry and she couldn't recount what she had seen. It wasn't in her nature to cry so easily, but Laura felt the tears gather in her eyes and the lump form in her throat. Cavil had made her watch the torture of her own child. Forget about Tari wanting o shoot him, Laura wanted the honor herself.

Bill could see the pain Laura was going through. He pulled her close and just held her. She needed him and he needed her, it was as simple as that. When one came to the core of the matter Bill loved Laura and he hated to think of her suffering on New Caprica. His intention had been to get her to talk about New Caprica, but there was too much pain for her to talk about and Bill couldn't put her through that.

**TARI AND TONY'S QUARTERS:**

Tari had walked back with Tony to their quarters. After all the worry she was tired and wanting sleep, a deep sleep that would hold no dreams wrapped in the arms of the man she loved and who loved her, but she had a creeping suspicion that she would not get any sleep even though there was this strange sense of calm that descended over the Galactica. But she would try.

Tony walked over to the rack and stripped off his dirty dusty undershirts, and then his dirty dusty pants with the boots. Clad only in his boxers he climbed beneath the covers of the rack, turned got comfortable. He held out his hand to his wife and waited for her to join him, but knowing his wife she would be evil and tease him. He would love to know which of her parents she got that personality trait from, but then again maybe not.

Tari smiled a wicked smile as she slowly took off her black tank top, dropped it, and then repeated the action with her grey set, leaving only her bra behind. Next she kicked off her boots as she slowly lowered the zipper of her pants and unbuttoned the front closer of her green fatigue pants, letting them slide slowly down her legs until the pooled at her feet. Tari stepped out of one leg and then the other. Now she was clad only in her black service underwear, bra and her dog tags.

This was the Tari Tony loved so much; the impish, seductive Nymph he knew his wife to be. She was a seductress when she anted and a hard as nails killer when she had to be. But right now he wanted to woman who was under all that pain, hurt, and betrayal. Tony would never betray her. He could never see her destroyed in such a way. Tari climbed in next to him and curled into his side. Before anything happened she was sleeping the sleep of the dead, and for once, Tony was relieved enough to allow his mind to shut down completely to take the comfort of his wife's body next to him.

**BRIG:**

Matt stood looking at D'Anna as she slept. It had been something he had done with her while she had been on New Caprica when he had been with her. He was still talking to the Admiral and the President about letting D'Anna have a chance outside a cell. This D'Anna had done nothing to harm the fleet. During the Ground Wars she had helped the resistance for Matt; she had done it for him. Not many Cylons would have approved but she did it any way, just as she loved him despite the constant strain they had to endure.

Matt was looked at much in the same way as Karl Agathon and his Cylon wife, but that Sharon was given a chance, given a rank, and given a Raptor. She had a life, D'Anna didn't. Matt's lover was still a prisoner, hopefully not for long. A movement caught his eye; D'Anna had shifted and she was now awake staring at him. She held her index finger to her lips and signaled him to be silent. Simon was still sleeping next to her. Earlier he had heard that the medics had to be called in for the Cylon Doctor; some of the specialists had gotten in a beaten him to within an inch of his life.

Matt moved closer to the glass and placed his hand over it. Smiling, D'Anna rose and did the same thing. Oh, how he wished he could see whatever environment she had placed herself in. For the moment it had to be much more preferable that then old rust Bucket Galactica had turned into.

**PEGASUS:**

Kara sat on the edge the rack she shared with Lee staring at a picture that Karl had given her before she left Galactica. It was the Mandela that was in the temple of the five, it also resembled a painting she had done in her old rat trap apartment on Caprica. How could she be painting something that existed in the temple of the Five? Not that she gave into all that mysticism and crap. But she had to wonder about it. Lee shifted behind her, placed his arm on her back.

"Kara?"

"Yeah?"

"You ok?" Lee sat up and looked over Kara's shoulder. She had been quiet on the flight back from Galactica, and it was all due to that photo Karl had given her.

"No, I'm not Lee. I feel as if something was coming." Kara turned to him and ran her hand down the side of his face. In him she could see Zac, but at the same time she was in love with Lee more now than she ever was.

"Starbuck, the scourge of the Cylon's, is becoming a prophet?" Lee joked and settled himself back down on the mattress.

"I wouldn't go that far. It's just a feeling that I have," Kara lay down beside him and curled into his side, "You know how you get a feeling like it's going to rain? It's something like that." She sighed and tried to quiet her mind. Through dreams images of the Mandela plagued her.

**GALACTICA:**

**TARI AND TONY'S QUARTERS**

A cold sweat had broken out along her skin and shivers wracked her body. Night terrors held her firm. Tari was fighting, fighting to break free, fighting to wake up. She wanted to wake up, be back in the land of the living and back in the arms of her husband. Sitting bolt upright in bed, Tari inhaled and exhaled fast trying to assure herself that she was indeed awake. Arms curled around her making her jump, "It's all right, it's just me. I've got you angel." Tony whispered close to her ear as he rocked back and forth.

"Blood was every where, on the walls, on the floor, on you…" Tari turned and buried her face in the crook of his neck. She just had to feel him close to her, feel his skin on hers.

"Oh, baby, it was only a dream," Tony crooned trying to calm his wife. Pulling her back down next to him tony held her, kissed her gently, and just waited until she calmed back down.

"I know but it felt so real, I could feel the blood on my hands."

**ADMIRAL'S QUARTERS:**

Bill opened his eyes to darkness. The only other person in here with him was Laura Roslin. She had her hand draped over his chest; she was sound asleep. Something had made him waken from a deep deep sleep, but he couldn't tell what it was. Laura shifted and snuggled closer to him, her scent being scattered in the air once more. It lulled him back to sleep, but it was a cautious sleep that soldiers were taught. Any movements the Admiral would wake up again. But for now he was holding his woman, the woman that he loved with his whole heart and took the rest he needed.

**ADMIRAL'S QUARTERS:**

**2 DAYS LATER**

Laura sat on the couch eyeing Bill as he paced his, 'their', quarters while he read the morning reports. She sipped the coffee in her cup and tried to push the thought away that the coffee was now being ground out of algae. If she had the option of drinking Tea, she would be drinking that, but there was no tea left. But being with Adama was enough for her, enough for her to drink bad coffee and process algae food. This was survival, and she wanted to survive with Bill and their daughter. Laura had thought long and hard on New Caprica about what she would change in her life should she have the chance to return to Galactica, and one of those things had been Adama. When she was made the President again Colonial One still remained Colonial One, but she had transferred her flag permanently to Galactica. It was her home now, it was the one place where she felt safe and free to be with Bill. "I thought Tari was joining us?"

Bill turned towards Laura and sighed, "I thought so too. She left a message with the guard that she had to be on CAP. One of the other pilots is sick." The Admiral returned to reading the reports but he made sure to keep an eye on Laura. The whole ship was on edge, not just the Adama family, but everyone. The food was tolerable, it had to be, but the closer they came to the Lagoon Nebula the closer the threat became. Earth was a dream, a carrot he had used to keep the fleet together, but now he believed it and it was because of Laura, because his woman, his love believed in Earth. She hadn't said anything, but the ware and tear was starting to get to her as well.

"Is this a rough patch?" Laura rose from the couch and walked over to him. Taking the report from his hand she set it on the desk. Her hands cupped his face and looked deeply into his eyes. This was her Bill, her admiral and he was worried. He didn't have to say anything; she knew it because she knew him.

"For us or for the fleet?" Bill asked.

"Us, the Fleet, everyone," Laura answered. She took another step closer and wrapped her arms around him just so she could take that small measure of comfort, the comfort of him and her, of them together, and they were together.

Bill pulled Laura into his arms and held her. It was what she needed and it was what he needed as well. Hopefully they found Earth soon so they could stop running and find a new life. Bill wanted to build Laura that cabin she had talking about on New Caprica. "We'll get through it." Bill promised and he would keep his word.

**VIPER 452:**

**CALLSIGN ARES**

Tari shook her head as she flew the morning CAP. Since Kat's death the CAP had been shot a pilot and that meant Tari, as CAG, would be taking more of the CAP until another pilot could be trained to fly a Viper. But for now that was not going to happen and at least it gave the young Adama something to do so she wouldn't dwell too much on what was going on in her mind. In all fairness it was Kara's fault. Starbuck had put the idea in her head because she herself had had a feeling of impending doom. Kara Thrace said that she felt her life was coming to an end soon. That got Tari thinking about her own death and she wanted her life to end. Tari wanted to die on Earth surrounded by Tony while they were living on an island.

"Stop it." Tari ordered herself and looked around. They were in yet another vast expanse of space where no planets existed. There was just blackness and stars; that's all there ever was. At time she missed New Caprica, but then she remembered what the hell she had willingly put herself through. Right now, at this very moment, Simon was in the brig on the Galactica. He had done everything he could to help her and give her the information she needed for the resistance. He had been nothing but kind to her, he patched her up, and protected her. How did she repay him? She slit his throat and ran for it.

"Galactica, Ares. Do you copy?" The voice belonged to Hoshi.

"Copy Galactica, Ares here."

"You getting lost out in the black?" He asked.

"That's a negative Galactica." 'Just getting lost in my own mind.' She thought.

"The Admiral has ordered the CAP back to Galactica."

"Roger. Ares to all Vipers the CAP is over. Land your birds and prepare for a jump."

The Galactica jumped out of the current star system and to another one just as black and desolate as the last, yet it was on the road to Earth. Every jump brought them closer and closer to their new home. The needed to stop running, they needed the home. Hopefully Earth would prove to be that home the human race could settle on. Well, that was provided the Cylon's left them alone.

**BRIG:**

She shouldn't be here; she should leave and forget about everything. But here Tari Adama stood looking in on the man who helped her during the resistance. He saw her, moved to the receiver, and picked it up. Tari did the same and held it to her ear but said nothing. She waited for him to speak first.

"What are you doing here?"

"I," Tari cleared her throat, "Wanted to see how you're doing?"

"Fine, considering my surroundings," Simon looked back to D'Anna and then to Tari again, "How are your nightmares?"

"Not bad," Tari looked away and suppressed a shudder. Some of her nightmares had been slight, but as of late they had been more violent and bloody.

"You're lying, but that's ok,"

Against her will she smiled at him. At times he had seemed so human when she had been with him. This Simon model had harbored a known terrorist and he even helped her. Yet, she still had killed him and made her more of a monster than he ever could be. Tari dropped the receiver and left, left the brig and headed towards the Ops deck. It was the one place she could think clearly, to put everything in perspective.

**3 WEEKS LATER:**

"I say we let the frakker float out an air lock," Tari knocked back a shot of Ambrosia as she sat with Kara Thrace, Kara Fan, and Becky Zarthas in the Pilots rec room. The room was loud and boisterous as all the pilots who were gathered talked about the choice of the President to give Gaius Baltar a trial. Three of his attorney's had already been blown up because they decided to defend the bastard.

"Good riddance, he should die." Starbuck agreed and knocked back her own shot.

"He deserves a trial. He's human after all, one of us." Becky argued and looked away, looked over to her friend Ghost who had come back from New Caprica a different man.

"He's not one of us Vix, he's a traitor and a dog. That frakker sided with the Cylons," Destiny put in and it was what everyone in the room was talking about.

Tari knocked back another shot and looked at Kara, the woman who was to marry her brother Zak, the woman who was now frakking her brother Lee. For a few weeks Starbuck had been going around the Pegasus and the Galactica in a daze, not really here and not really anywhere else. She had told Tari that something was going to happen, that something was going to happen to her. She just thought that Starbuck was being morose.

"Did you hear me?"

Tari looked at Vixon and said, "Huh uh, sorry I didn't I was thinking too hard about something. Could you repeat that?"

"Is everything ok?" Vixon asked.

"You know what; I'm gonna go fly or something." Tari set her shot glass down and walked out of the rec room.

"Tari wait…" Destiny followed her out and pulled her friend to a stop, "What's going on?"

"Nothing, just the fact that the Cylon who helped me is in the brig and I'm getting this feeling that I'm gonna lose someone." Tari responded. To her own ears her voice sounded far away and desolate.

"No, you're not," Destiny came closer and wrapped Tari into her arms. Everyone in the fleet who had been on New Caprica had had their own personal hell, but none as twisted as the hell Tari and Starbuck had been through.

**HANGER DECK:**

Tari sat in the cockpit of her Viper and looked out at a deserted Hanger deck. The CAP was launched, the knuckle draggers were off fixing things around Galactica, and the Fleet was quiet. Tony was on the CAP and as was the norm Tari didn't want to sleep alone. She had grown too used to the sheltering warmth that was his body, the way his arms would wrap around her, or the way his lips would kiss her temple. She couldn't say that she was the most damaged person in the fleet; she couldn't say that. Tari came in a close fifth place. There were people around this convoy that were frakked up in ways Tari couldn't imagine; Starbuck being on that came to her mind. When she thought of Kara Tari would feel marginally better about her life. Still she didn't want to go back to her lonely quarters. Even more than that she didn't want to go to the brig, to see Simon and for one split instance feel sorry for the fact that he was a Cylon and for the fact that he was now imprisoned.

For the last two weeks when she thought no one would miss her, Tari would slip down to the brig and just watch Simon from the shadows. She didn't want to be in the same room with the Marines, but she didn't want to be with in arms reach of the phone either. Sometimes Simon would watch the corner, watch the dark, where she had herself hidden and Tari wouldn't even dare to breathe, wouldn't even look away. It was as if he knew she was there watching him. Every time she went down there and she told herself it would be the last time; then the next day she would be right back in her usual shadow just watching him. She was Ares; she was a soldier and a killer. She wasn't one to fraternize with the enemy, no, she killed the enemy. She hated the Cylon's and she was supposed to want them all dead.

Now here she sat still in her cockpit thinking about what to do and where to go. This ship was her haven and still she felt confined. Her port in the storm was now her prison and what she truly needed was relief. Bout for her to gain that relief she would have to go back on her word to her father and stick a needle in her arm. If it was one thing that Tari Adama would not; she wouldn't stand to see disappointment in her father's eyes. So instead of wandering aimlessly like a wraith on this ship, Tari sat some more and thought back to New Caprica. Tigh had ordered her to get noticed by one of the male models of Cylon and gain his trust. At first she balked at the idea and then Simon had noticed her. Then came the bottles being thrown at her head, the threats, and then Simon brought her to his place. It wasn't that she was prisoner it was that he was trying to keep the other humans from turning on her and killing her. Three weeks into her living with him, Simon started to get sloppy and would leave key information lying around for anyone, mainly her, to read. The information was what Tigh and the Resistance would need.

For the next two weeks she was able to pass information to the insurgence and it allowed them to free prisoners or stop raids. Partly because of her the crack downs got progressively worse, but it was also due to the Chief's secret source with in the Baltar administration, who it seemed turned out to be Gaeta . Then one afternoon he had come back to the apartment…

_Tari was standing by the window watching smoke billow in the distance. She had no doubt that it was caused by either Tyrol and Anders, or Tony and his small band of rebels. It was another miserable day and Tari was cooped up inside. She would have loved to have been back in the repair shop fixing anything just as long as she could get her hands greasy and dirty. Then the door slammed, hard, rattling the hinges. Tari turned and watched as, in three quick strides, he came over to her and pulled her close. "You have to be more selective in the information that you pass to the resistance, some of it can be linked to me and that would mean trouble for you."_

_Simon let her go, he hadn't meant to grab her. He just wanted her to understand the risk he was taking for her and for the humans that fought against them. "I can get you the information you need, but you have to be careful in how you use it." Going back to her Simon cupped her face and stole a quick kiss. It would be the last time he touched her._

Even now the memory of that kiss burned against her lips. She had never told anyone, not even Tony. Who could she tell? Tari didn't know how to deal with it so she pushed it so far out of her mind that at times she could convince her that it never happened. Shaking her head she climbed out of her cockpit and left the Hanger deck. It didn't do anyone any good to dwell on the past. All it did was allow doubt and indecision in ones mind to play havoc with future choices. That was something a soldier didn't need. Rather than hang around on the hanger deck she headed to the gym. Maybe she could burn off her energy and then fall into bed. Hopefully the dreams would take a night off and let her rest in peace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rescued Adama:**

Summary: Tari and the others are back on Galactica and now they have to live with the horrors of New Caprica.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of BSG and any of the other unfamiliar characters…. Except Tari.

Adama watched from the upper level of the Hanger Deck as Tari climbed out of her Viper and ambled off towards another part of his ship. His mind was troubled just as his daughters appeared to be. But he had not come here to spy on her. No, he was here because Laura was troubled and that made Adama troubled. Laura had been staying on the Galactica every spare minute she had. It was as if she was afraid to be alone and give the memories a chance to resurface and terrorize her again. When she had been in the New Caprica detention center Laura had been forced to witness the torture, mutilation, and interrogation of the other detainee's. They had even made her watch the torture of her own daughter. That had left untold scars on her resilient psyche. Laura had said she would have preferred to have been beaten rather than watch what the Cylon's had done. It surprised Bill that she was still able to function, to get out of bed every day and run this fleet of homeless, miserable, angry people crowded on ships. Yet, somehow Laura managed to keep a firm grip of her faculties and do the job at hand. Bill found himself respecting her more for what she had gone through and how she was coping now. If fortunes had been different and Laura Roslin thought in another way, he could see her as a soldier. The Lords knew she had the ability to separate the horrors she had to witness and bury them deep down while she moved on.

Bill should be in his quarters, he knew he should be. Laura was there and she was sleeping in his bed, infusing his sheets and pillows with her scent, and yet Bill Adama stood in the shadows thinking. He was glad she had chosen to come back to his bed rather than suffer alone when the memories hit and they would come back in full force to plague her. Even now he knew she hadn't been able to bury the fear, it still lingered I her eyes. The only time it went away was when she was in his arms. If he could he would have held her until the fear was permanently gone, and even then he might not let go. As time went on and they grew closer Bill was leaning things about Laura that he hadn't known before. But she was the President and he was the Admiral and they could only live at night when their schedules allowed.

Shaking his head Adama stepped from the shadows and walked back to his quarters. On the way there he passed Civilians who had been brought onto the Galactica when their ships had been lost in the radiation cloud. It was good the Pegasus was still with the Fleet or Galactica would be over run with civvies, and even then both ships were nearing a full compliment of people.

**PILOTS REC ROOM:**

Tari found herself in with the rest of her pilots, some of who still refused to talk to her unless they had to. Some of them still believed that she as a Cylon lover and would turn coat for the enemy if they showed. She had thought about going to the gym but she as in no mood to beat on poor defenseless nuggets or to pound out her frustration on the aging punching bag. Looking around she spotted Helo and Sharon, at least they were nice to her and still her friends. Rather than wait for an invite Tari sat down in the vacant chair and dropped her head down on the table. Helo snorted out a laugh and Sharon touched her hand lightly to Tari's back. "Life sucks." Ares said with her face against the table. Then she sat up and looked from Agathon to Agathon.

"Yeah, it may suck, but at least you're alive and with someone you love." Helo said as he went back to looking over reports.

"Oh yes there is that bright ray of light," Tari put sarcasm into her words.

"Come on CAG, things can't be all bad." Sharon said.

"Really? Well let's see…" Tari could think of anything that would make her life suck at the moment. "Ok, you got me there; things aren't as bad as my mind made them out to be."

"See."

"Shut up Sharon." Tari said but there was no hate, no venom, only teasing and the slightest bit of laughter.

**BATTLESTAR PEGASUS:**

For the last three days Lee had been going over files on ranking officers to take over his command. Things have been getting worse for him being in command; he wasn't feeling being in the military was the right thing for him. But what else was there for her. The answer was nothing. Everything was upside down now that Baltar's trial was coming. For the interim Lee knew what he had to do; he had to get back to the basics, needed to get back to being in a Viper.

Looking over at Kara who was still asleep he knew she was slipping further and further into her own mind and pulling away from him. This was also another reason that he wanted to get off the beast. It was swallowing his life and the life he could have with Kara; that was if she let him have a life with her.

So far the fleet was still refueling and staying orbit of a planet that had a high level of gravity. It was getting more and more dangerous the longer the fleet stayed her, but they had no choice and that left Lee with finding a new commander of the Pegasus. He couldn't do it anymore. Lee was pulled out of his thoughts when Kara groaned and rolled out of his rack. She had the CAP in an hour and she still had to get ready. Today was bound to be another bad day. Lee could feel it.

"I was thinking that we could go over to the Galactica and…"

"Fine, we could go to Joe's," Kara suggested as she traipsed her way into the head and started the shower.

Lee lowered his head and fought back the unrealistic feeling of hurt at the blind way Starbuck had answered him. He understood why she was like this. Being held by a Cylon was the worst thing that could have happened to her. Lee just wished that she would talk to him about it. As she showered he went back to picking a new Commander of Pegasus even though he knew who he was going to pick.

**CAP:**

**STARBUCK AND HOTDOG**

Kara had listened to Hotdog's endless chatter for the last half hour but it did serve to take her mind off the dreams she had been having of Leoben and her mother Socrata Thrace. It was so weird to think about a mother she hadn't thought about for years, not since the day she left and never came back. That last encounter had left Kara Thrace severely damaged and never healed. Only in the last few months of being with Lee had she actually felt like a semi sane person who didn't have a death wish.

"Starbuck you have to try this."

Kara glanced over and saw that Hotdog had his Viper upside down. For some insane reason she rolled her Viper and looked at the clouds. It was relaxing to a point. The moment was over when she saw a Heavy Raider coming out of the clouds. Instinct had her rolling her Viper and pursuing the Raider. "Hotdog, Starbuck tally one bandit at three o'clock. Committing." Starbuck let the pilot part of herself take over, wash away the human side and she pursued the threat. She wove in and out of the clouds. Every time she fired the Raider dodged and she had to line the shot up all over again. Ten minutes of this and the Raider disappeared.

"Hotdog, Starbuck, let's pack it in. I lost the bandit. Repeat I lost the bandit. Let's head back to Galactica."

**GALACTICA BREFIEING ROOM:**

It had been months since Kara had sat in the lumpy old chairs; the chairs she loved so much, as she watched the footage from her gun camera. She knew she had seen a heavy Raider; she swore she saw one. But the camera wasn't lying to her; there was no raider, jus the golden of her bullets being fired at clouds. Was she losing her mind? Was she actually going insane? First she was dreaming about Leoben and now she was seeing Heavy Raiders where they didn't exist.

"Going over gun camera footage?"

Kara turned to see the Admiral standing down the aisle of chairs. He was standing there like he used to when she needed some where to be that was quiet. "Yes sir."

Bill turned to the footage that was being projected and noticed that nothing was being fired on. He knew that it was Starbuck's Viper footage. "You want to talk about it?" Adama asked as he took a seat one chair down from hers.

"No, because I can't explain it." Kara answered and rewound the footage.

Adama nodded and without another word he left Kara to obsess over her gun camera footage. He knew that there was nothing he could say to her until she came to terms that there was nothing there. On more look and Adama saw she had rewound the footage and started from the beginning. Starbuck was being Starbuck again.

**BATTLESTAR PEGASUS:**

Dylan Wolfe walked the halls of the Pegasus. He had been called by Lee Adama to meet him in his quarters. There was a serious sense of foreboding that Dylan couldn't shake. Why would Commander Adama call him here? The only way for him to found out was to finish the length of the hall and enter the Commander's quarters.

Looking around Dylan couldn't see any of the battle damage that those officers who came from here talked about. When the transferred soldiers talked about this place they said all they could see was blood. Tari Adama and Jon Horlach were the worst of all of them. They only focused on the negative of what the Pegasus stood for. This ship was a bad chapter in their lives and he tried to understand that.

Another step and another and another and Dylan found himself standing just outside the door of the Commander's quarters. For a moment, just a moment, he was hesitant to step over the thresh hold and see what was in store for him. A deep breath and yet another step Dylan found himself standing before Commander Lee Adama.

"Good evening Dylan. I have something I want to talk to you about." Lee said and motioned to the chairs.

**BATTLESTAR GALACTICA:**

**TARI ADAMA'S QUARTERS**

Tari lounged in her rack and listened to all the sounds around her. The ship was alive with people coming to and from duty stations or civvies just walking about the Bucket. She had nothing to do. Flight rotations were out and the CAP was away. Her brother had turned over command of the Pegasus to Dylan Wolfe and he in turn had traded Vixon, Destiny, Wizard, and Roadkill for Narcho, Redwing, Sandman, and Pike. Those four were good pilots, but Tari could have lived without Narcho. He was an asshole who never knew when to shut up. Of course that also meant that Tari was now working for her brother, again, and that kind of infuriated her. But it was also the Chain of Command. He was a Major and she was just a Captain.

She had been talking with Kara earlier and Starbuck had had the feeling that something bad was going to happen. She had been on CAP and thought she had seen a Heavy Raider. But when she had shot at it there had been nothing there. Later today she was going back out and this time Lee was going to be her wing man. Tari was going to make it a point to be in CIC when Starbuck and Lee flew the CAP. She believed that Kara had seen the Raider, but then again maybe she hadn't and that made Tari worry about her own mental state. If Starbuck could break down, what about her? What about the other pilots? Were they all going to go crazy?

**CAP:**

Kara sat in her Viper and looked at her DRADIS. There was nothing but still she had the feeling that something was going to happen. Lee was her wingman for this trip, he had wanted to come.

"Starbuck, Apollo, see any little dancing toasters?"

"No," Starbuck replied, but she wasn't so sure that she wouldn't see them.

"Come on, let's pack it in." Lee was about to head back to Galactica when Starbuck rolled her Viper and went into the center of the storm. "Starbuck!"

"Apollo, Starbuck, Bandit on my six. Rolling in," Kara maneuvered her Viper and chased the Heavy Raider. It was going deeper and deeper into the storm.

It all happened so fast, one minute Lee saw her Viper and the next she was going into the storm. Lee followed her. He had to. They were a team and Lee would not let Kara go. "Kara, you come back!" Lee shouted.

"They're calling to me."

"Kara, pull up. There is nothing there!"

"Let me go Lee."

Lee watched as Kara's Viper crumbled and exploded. "No! No!"

**CIC:**

The entire CIC was quiet. No one could believe what had happened on the DRADIS. Kara's Viper had just exploded. Admiral Adama stood with a receiver in his hand. Tari was at his side as stunned as her father was. Kara was dead. It didn't seem possible. How could she be gone? Tari felt tears fill her eyes as her left hand placed over her father's forearm. Her fingers dug into his uniform to keep her standing.

"No, this didn't…." Tari couldn't finish.

Adama stood next to his daughter and felt as if he had been shot all over again. Kara, his second daughter was gone. She had just died. His world was upside down and it was getting shot to Hell. His Kara was gone.

**PORT HANGER DECK:**

The assembled mass of soldiers and civilians stood in silence as a Colonial flag was folded and placed in the launch tube; there was no body to send to send out into space. Kara Thrace had died and the fleet, the soldiers, felt that loss. They had just lost a great fighter pilot and friend. But no one felt the loss as deeply as the Adama's did. Lee had his hands fisted tightly at his side as he tried to keep his stoic stance. Tari Adama held tight to the hand of her husband while silent tears fell down her cheeks. It was Admiral Adama who had spoken and nearly choked on his words. To them Kara had been family, to the admiral she had been a daughter, and to the fleet she had been one of its many protectors.

Standing next to the Admiral, Laura Roslin lightly rested her hand over his. He had just lost someone whom he cared about. She could only imagine the pain that was ripping through his heart and she couldn't heal it. A loss like Kara would take Bill a while to recover from. It was like he lost Zac all over again. She felt tears slide down her cheek. 'Lords of Kobol hear my prayer. May you take the soul of your daughter lost this day and guide her to a place of eternal rest.' Laura sent the silent prayer to the Gods and hoped that they were listening. Next to Laura, her daughter Tari was trying to remain as stoic as her brother and her father, but she was only succeeding in remaining quiet, just her tears showed the extent of her pain.

Tari didn't know how long she had been on the Hanger Deck, but everyone around her started to turn and leave. Shaking her head Tari looked to her brother, her father, and her mother. They all still stood staring at the launch tube doors. Next to her Tony ran his thumb over the back of her hand. He knew the pain she was going through. Tari lost a sister, a fellow pilot, and a friend. Tony only lost a friend and a fellow pilot. With people filtering out Tari felt secure enough that she could turn to Tony bury her face in the crook of his neck and let the tears fall faster than they already were. Everything was falling apart but a small amount of security filtered into her with the warmth of Tony's arms around her.

Tony held his wife as she cried for the loss of Kara Thrace. "I know baby," His voice had been just a whisper and his kiss had been even lighter. He rested his cheek against her temple and threaded his fingers through her hair while cradling her head. Looking over Tony caught the eye of the President. She motioned with her head that he should take Tari back to their quarters. He smiled weakly and slowly maneuvered his wife towards the hatchway that would take them back to their billet. Tony knew without a doubt that as soon as they reached their quarters his wife would break down and let the grief take over.

Lee turned his head to watch Tony guide Tari away. She looked like a ghost, barely knowing where she was. Lee felt the same way. He lost Kara; he lost the woman he loved with all his heart. It was true Kara had been acting strange the last few weeks, but he never thought that she would go so far as to let her viper blow up. 'They're waiting for me.' Lee would never be able to get those words out of his head. Glancing at his dad Lee saw that his father was still staring at the launch tube doors. Laura was still by his side. He needed to get away. Without a word Lee turned and made his way to the memorial hall to fulfill Kara's last wish. She had told him that she wanted her picture to be next to Kat's. It was the least he could do for her.

Laura and Bill remained on the hanger Deck. The Admiral couldn't move; he couldn't think past the thought, 'Kara's gone.' It was a never ending refrain in his mind. Bill was barely aware that Laura was still at his side. She would always be there with him, but right now he wanted to be alone. He wanted to break down in private. He wanted so many things but mainly he wanted Kara back. He wanted her alive and smiling, and being Starbuck. That was never going to happen, she was gone and the fleet still remained. Life had to go one. The Admiral couldn't stop because of one pilot's death. Starbuck wasn't just any other pilot, she was his daughter, and she was part of his family. His pain cut as deep as the day he lost Zac.

Looking around Laura made sure no one was around, and no one was. More than likely the pilots, the soldiers who had attended were all off trying to make them feel alive, or getting drunk. No one would witness as she rested her head on the Admiral's shoulder and wrapped her arms around him to give him the comfort he sought.

**BATTLESTAR PEGASUS:****  
REC ROOM**

The tone aboard the Beast was somber. Every pilot was in a daze over the loss of yet another pilot. If this kept up soon there wouldn't be any pilot left to defend the fleet. At the center table in the Pilots Rec Room Destiny, Vixon, Wizard, and the new CO, Dylan Wolfe, of the Pegasus sat sipping home made booze. They had just come back from the Galactica without a word spoken. Each of them had their own person 'Starbuck' stories.

"I can't believe she's really gone." Wizard commented before taking a belt of his drink.

"Guess Starbucks number was finally up." Vixon commented.

"Who do you think will step in a take Starbucks place?" Destiny asked. Kara had always been the crazy assed pilot who did all the stupid stunts and bucked authority. She doubted that anyone could take that role.

"Tari, probably," Wolfe answered, "Those two were like a set." A light chuckling broke out around the table. Before New Caprica you would have always seen Kara with Tari. If it wasn't the two of them it would be Tari and Lee or Lee and Kara. Those three were a unit and now one was gone. Dylan looked around the table and tried to imagine one of his friends not being there. A knife sliced through his heart. That was the nature of being a pilot; loss. Soldiers died in combat and they were still in a war.

"That's true," Destiny chimed in. "Do you remember the time Ares and Starbuck were playing chicken?" She started to laugh at the memory.

"All I remember is Apollo yelling at them over the wireless." Wizard replied. That had been a good day. No Cylon's, no fleet problems, just boredom on the CAP and the interesting way Kara and Tari had livened things up. Though, he knew that they had both been yelled at by the CAG and then by the Admiral.

**BATTLESTAR GALACTICA:****  
MEMORIAL HALL**

The lights were down and the candles burned brightly. So many faces were plastered on the walls, but one face stuck out at him. It was the picture of Kat that Kara had pinned up a few months ago. Going over to that spot Lee removed the picture he had of Kara and pinned it next to Kat. In the picture Kara was smiling, laughing. She was dressed in green fatigues, a black service bra, and one of the zip up Galactica sweat shirts. It was Lee's favorite picture of Kara.

"I miss you, Kara." Lee whispered. He touched his fingers to the picture before he turned and walked away. He couldn't stand the grief, the overwhelming pain at looking at the picture that graced the walls. She was smiling, she was laughing in the picture, and Lee would never see that light in her eyes again. He would never hold her as she slept. He would never listen to her as she told him she loved him. It was all too much for Lee.

**TARI'S QUARTERS:**

Tari was curled up on the couch in her quarters with Tony holding her close. So far she had just cried no hysterics. For that she was proud of herself and how well she coped with loss. But this was Kara; this was someone who was a member of her family. She only imagined what her father was going through; what Lee was going through. Tari felt as if her heart had been ripped out and shredded.

"Want me to get you a drink?" Tony asked, kissing her temple.

"No," Tari answered.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Tari was sure she didn't want the drink. A few months ago she would have taken the drink and several more just to keep from feeling anything that remotely resembled feelings. A few months ago she would have taken a Raptor over to a civvie ship and drugged herself. But now she let herself feel the pain to let her know that she was still alive, that she was still human.

"What do you need?" Tony asked, though, he had a feeling he already knew.

"I want to jab a needle in my arm and fall into the mindless abyss to take the pain away," Tari answered truthfully. She wasn't going to. It would disappoint her father and it would hurt her husband "But, will you just hold me?" Tari started to cry again, this time there was no stopping her pain. Tony scooped her up and sat with heron the couch rocking back and forth with her.

**COLONIAL ONE:**

Laura sat behind her desk and stared out at the stars. She had sensed that Bill needed to be alone. Colonel Tigh had tasked a Raptor to bring her back to her ship. It felt as if she hadn't been here in years, in stead of weeks. Her desk was piled with files and other assorted papers, but one thing stuck out at her. It was picture of her, Tari, and Kara from the New Caprica ground breaking ceremony. She remembered that day. Bill had been standing with Lee while both Adama men had been laughing at them. It was true that they had been a little silly that day, especially Laura. That had been a good day and now it was gone. Grabbing the picture Laura held it in her lap and continued to watch the stars while her aides worked around her.

Soon there would be a trial to occupy her mind. Baltar was going to be tried for treason and crimes against humanity. That would be enough to ease the ache in her chest. That was what she, as President, had to focus on. She had to make sure that this fleet got closure from New Caprica and that all the people who had died, been left behind, got justice. She wanted Baltar to pay with his life.

**ADMIRAL'S QUARTERS:**

Adama closed and locked the hatch to his quarters. Laura had left him alone without him having to say a word. She knew him well enough to know when to leave him alone and now was definitely one of those times. Bill grabbed a glass and a decanter of whiskey and went over to his couch. On the table in front of him was the personnel file of Kara Thrace. On impulse he had pulled it and smiled sadly that her file was slightly larger than his had been. Opening the file he saw an old card Kara had left for him. On the inside there was picture of Kara and when had drawn on the mustache and glasses. The caption read, "Can you see the resemblance?"

"Yeah, I can." Bill said out loud. He felt tears gather in his eyes.

Life aboard the Galactica was bleak, grim, as pilots and soldiers tried to get back to who they were. It may have been a month, but it might as well have been yesterday that Kara died. Everyone felt the void. Everyone walked around in a haze. Not even the promotion of Dylan Wolfe could take away the somber tone lingering on both Battlestars. The only way anyone got out of bed these days was because of Baltar's impending trial; that was what was seeing the people through.

**PILOT'S REC ROOM**

Tari Adama sat as far away from everyone as she could in the small room with her back the bulk head. Her brother was with her, just as much of a Shade as she was, but he put on a brave face for his pilots. Their father had tasked him with protecting Baltar's sniveling weasel of an attorney to keep him from getting blown up. Tari thanked their father silently for giving this job to Lee. It would force him to focus on something other than his pain. She even had something to focus on these days. The Prosecuting attorney had been grilling her on how she would respond when being questioned about her involvement in the Ground Wars. Tari had been a spy; some still regarded her as a Cylon's whore. She was going to ignore it, let it fade. When Baltar was shot then the fleet could move on and begin to heal. The blood of one man was what the fleet demanded. It was his blood that they would have.

"Hey."

Tari looked up to see Tony. He was still in his flight suit. he had been tasked on a long range recon to try and find food. The algae the fleet was eating sustained them, but it tasted like pure crap. Rising form her seat she rounded the table and threw her arms around her husband. He had been the one man she had been longing to see, to feel. "I'm so glad your home."

"Same here. Being stuck in a Raptor with Hotdog for three days... not my idea of fun."

"Poor you." Tari chuckled.

"At least it's over now and I'm home with you." Tony kissed the top of his wife's head. "Come on... I need a shower and someone to wash my back."

"Hmm sounds tempting." Tari moved with Tony out of the rec room and down the hall to the showers. This time of day the showers should be deserted.

**CIC:**

"The last two long range Raptor recons report no joy for possible food sources." Saul Tigh, Colonel and XO of the Galactica informed his CO Admiral Adama.

"Guess the fleet has two choices; eat the algae or go back to eating paper." Adama grumbled. On his mind was not the ever continuing search for food, but the up coming trial of Gaius Baltar. His President, his XO, and his daughter were all being called on by the prosecution to testify against Baltar. Roslin was eager to see the man dead, for the fleet and also for herself. Tigh was barely out of the bottle and functioning. If his friend had to relive the horrors he suffered, Adama didn't know if Tigh's mind would stay intact. With Tari it was a toss up. She was so strong to the point of stubborn and she let no one help her. There was never the need for Tari to explain, Adama knew. If she wasn't strong enough to roll with the punches, to take anything she was dealt, then in her mind she had no business wearing the uniform.

"At least we have something to look foreword to; Baltar's trial." Saul muttered. He didn't think there should be one. Just cut the frakker loose in the cold dark of space and be done with it. That was military justice for traitor's and Baltar was a traitor.

"Oh yes, that." but the trial was never far form his mind. Today Laura was going to chose, by lottery, who would be one of the judges. Out of all the ships captains he hoped that he wasn't one of the ones picked.

**COLONIAL ONE:**

Laura Roslin, President of the 12 Colonies, was about to pick the last member of the jury that would hold Baltar's life in their hands. She was surrounded by her aides, Tory at her side, and about a dozen press corp. Reaching into the glass jar Laura drew out the final name. She opened it and wasn't sure whose name she was reading at first. "Admiral... William... Adama" She stumbled through his name. Adama would have a say in whether Baltar lived or died. Her day just got a little better. Leaning close to Tory Laura said, "Have the raptor ready, I'm going to Galactica." She wanted to be the one to tell Bill.


End file.
